The Elite Academy
by delta40
Summary: Pitch black rises, more powerful than ever. It's up to a team of teenagers to stop him. Join Jack Frost, Anna, Elsa, Merida, Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Edan as they work together to bring down Pitch, before he covers the world in darkness. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Disney, Pixar, or DreamWorks characters.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness covered the land, the waters were black. The kingdom was dark, and the darkness was growing. It formed into a large spherical orb, hovering high over the spire of a castle. It slowly lowered until it touched the tip of the spire. The orb exploded, fragments of darkness spreading over the kingdom. Then, all there was... was shadow, and fear.

A man dressed in a black robe stepped out from the darkness. He smiled. His pale dark eyes were filled with joy, as he covered the entire kingdom in black.

His name was Pitch Black, and he was going to rule the world.

Only a certain group of teens could stop him now.

**Author note: This is my first story on fan fiction. net, and I hope you enjoy. I will be using characters from DreamWorks, Pixar, and Disney. Bear in mind I have a few OC that you will not know, due to being in my stories from Wattpad. If you want to learn more about some of them, then check that out. Name's still Delta40, and it's called Frozen, Tales of Arendelle. So anyways hope you enjoy. **

**Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

In the halls of the Council, 6 families discussed the future of their children.

"I will not send my children to some school for them to learn to fight." Idun, the Queen of Arendelle shouted across the table. "They are princesses, not warriors."

"I agree." Queen Primrose of Corona stated. "Even if our children are capable of magic."

"I disagree." North, an older man with a white beard said. "Jack is more than willing to go to this school; he says he hopes others will feel the same."

"In the end, it isn't our decision." Stoick, a Viking chief said. "In the end, it is King Zather's decision whether he is willing to provide the facility."

A man with golden red hair stood up. "I already have servants and teachers on their way to the castle." He said. "They will provide all the children need."

Eleanor, the Queen of a Kingdom in Scotland stood up. "My daughter says she is willing to go, but only if everyone else attends."

"Hiccup will also attend, but only if he can bring Toothless." Stoick said.

"Toothless?" North questioned.

"It's his dragon." Stoick explained.

"Of course he can." King Zather said, he then directed his attention to the King and Queen of Arendelle. "My son has similar powers to your one daughter, he can help her control her magic."

Adgar, the King of Arendelle, bit his lip and looked to his wife. "Maybe..."

"No." Idun exclaimed. "I will not send them there."

"They will be in safe hands, I assure you." King Zather said. "I will supervise them, and I have already selected teachers. Teachers, who are capable of great things, they can relate to them."

Idun sighed. "Alright." She said. "My daughters will attend."

"Good." King Zather said. "Now Queen Primrose-"

"I know what you're going to say, but the answer is still No." Queen Primrose said.

"Rapunzel will be in good hands." King Zather said.

"I can have Jack look after her." North said.

"I will not trouble you with such a job." Primrose said. "My decision is final, council dismissed." She stood up from her chair, her husband who had been silent the whole meeting followed her.

"Why do you want Rapunzel so bad?" Elenor asked Zather.

"She has the power to heal, and to bring someone even on the brink of death back to full health." Zather replied. "She is essential to them team."

"Well." North said standing up and began making his way t the door. "It seems everything is in order. I will bring Jack when you are ready." And with that, he left.

"We should go too." Fergus, the husband of Elenor said. "Merida will be anxious." They left quickly.

Adgar and Idun slowly began making their way to the door. Idun stopped and turned to Zather. "You better hope you can handle my daughters Zather, otherwise you'll be answering to me." They left quickly leaving Stoick and Zather alone. Stoick placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Don't worry about them."

"It's not that." Zather said. "I'm wondering if I'm doing the right thing."

"What do you mean by that?" Stoick asked.

"You saw how Primrose and Idun reacted to this, is it really a good idea to send a bunch of kids to train for battle?"

Stoick sighed. "I don't think I'm the one to answer that question."

"Dad!"

"Besides I think you have bigger problems." Stoick said with a smile as a girl walked in.

"Chloe, I thought I told you to wait outside." Zather said.

"I know." Chloe responded. "But why can't I go, Edan get's to go."

"I'll leave you two to talk." Stoick said, making his way to the door.

"Dad, please, please, please, please, please can I go?" Chloe begged.

"We've had this conversation before Chloe, you are too young." Zather responded.

"But Edan gets to go."

"That is because Edan is of age." Zather placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "You will be of age in two years, and then you can attend." He said.

Chloe sighed. "Okay."

"Good girl." Zather said with a smile. "Would you at least like to come to the opening?"

Chloe smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

_1 week later_

Two ships, two dragons, and a red sleigh entered the docks to Typhon Island. From the red sleigh stepped out a young boy with snow white hair, he wore a blue hoodie and held a wooden crooked staff in his hand. North and a small man made of bright golden dust stepped out soon after the boy. "See Sandy." North said. "I told you it would be big." He said looking up at the castle. The small man known as Sandy nodded. The castle was made of stone, the roofs were bright green, and the gates were made of wood.

"So Jack, what do you think?" North asked the boy.

"Well." Jack said. "It's really big."

"Yes." North said. "Yes it is."

Sandy nodded in agreement.

Across from the sleigh landed a dark black dragon with one red tail wing, and a black tail wing. The other dragon was a flat blue dragon, with small wings and a wide mouth.

A boy unhooked himself from a contraption on the black one, while Stoick stepped off the blue one. "Ah, North." Stoick called to North. "This is Hiccup, my son." North made his way over to the Viking, Jack and Sandman close behind. "Ah nice to meet you." North said holding out his hand for Hiccup to shake it. Hiccup took it, his hand was crushed by North's grasp, Hiccup winced in pain. North soon let go and looked to Jack. "Hiccup this is Jack. He, like you, will be attending the academy." Hiccup nodded and looked to Jack. "Hey." He said. Jack waved. "Hi." He said.

A plank dropped off the side of one of the ships. Idun and Adgar walked off the plank and onto the boardwalk. A young redhead came bouncing off the ship, jumping excitedly. She made her way to the end of the walkway before her parents. "Hi." She said excitedly to the others. "I'm Anna." She said. Adgar and Idun quickly came up behind her. "This is our daughter." Adgar said. "Well, one of them anyway." He looked back to the boat."Elsa! Come meet your peers."

A young teenage girl with platinum blonde hair walked down off the plank and onto the boardwalk. She soon came up behind her mother and father. "Elsa, meet Jack and Hiccup." Idun said. Elsa smiled shyly. "Hi." She said shyly.

Jack quickly smiled back. "Hi." He said trying to make her feel welcome.

Elanor and Fergus walked off the plank to their ship, followed by a red head with frizzy hair. She had a bow slung over her shoulder. She walked into the crowd. "Hello." She said, her voice had a thick Scottish accent. "My name's Merida." She said.

"Welcome." Hiccup said with a smile.

"Yes Welcome." Zather said, walking towards the crowd, with a boy with orange hair close behind. "If you would all follow me." He said. "All your luggage will be taken to your rooms." The 5 families made their way towards the large castle, following the stone staircase to the main doors.

Zather pushed his way through into the main hall. The floors were made of marble, the walls made of stone, and the halls were illuminated by torches along the wall. Zather lead the families into a large hall. A large wooden, circular table was at the center, a large wooden podium was positioned at the end of the hall, Zather made his way to the podium.

"Have a seat." He said to the others.

Anna quickly found a chair and sat down with a smile. The other members soon followed suit, but in a more graceful manner. Merida took her bow off of her shoulder and laid it down on the table. Elenor gave her a look of disapproval, causing Merida to sigh and quickly take it off. She laid it down next to her chair.

The boy with the orange hair sat alone between Elsa and North. Chloe stood off to the side watching everything, her eyes wide with excitement.

"Now that we're all here." Zather said. "I want to say a few words before your families leave you for some time, you will see them during the holidays and summer, but until then you will be on your own." Zather took a deep breath. "Welcome, to the Academy of the Elite. You will all be given a map of the castle, and a schedule of your lessons, some will be private, others public to others. To start things off, this will be the dining hall. Your rooms will be shown to you after dinner. But enough talk, let us enjoy." He said. The doors opened and in walked in several chefs, carrying plates and trays filled with food and drinks.

Anna and Merida began to eat quickly, while everyone else ate gracefully. Zather sat down across from the boy with orange hair. "Everyone." Zather said. "This is my son that you all know about." He said gesturing to the boy with orange hair. "Edan." He said. Edan nodded and continued eating.

"Not much of a talker." Jack said to Sandy in a whisper.

"I'm more of a listener." Edan said to Jack's surprise that he had heard him.

Jack lowered his head awkwardly and continued eating.

After everyone had finished eating, it was time to say goodbye. Anna and Elsa were inseparable from their parents, while Jack just said "bye." Stoick shed a tear as he mounted his dragon and took off. Elenor and Fergus were crying while Merida just hugged them and rolled her eyes. After all the families had finally left, a group of servants lead the new students to their rooms. The girls were lead to the east wing, while the boys were leas to the west wing.

"You'll find everything you'll need in the drawer." A servant said, shutting the door to the girl's room. It was big, with red velvet carpeting lining the walls, and 4 beds were made. Anna flopped on her bed, her face buried in the pillow. Elsa sat down on the edge of a bed, while Merida threw her bow off to the side, and lay back on her bed. She sighed. "Well, looks like it's just us three." Merida said. "So, what do you want to do?" Elsa sighed and walked over to her luggage. She opened it and pulled out a nightgown. "I'm going to bed." She said, walking into the bathroom to get changed. Merida looked to Anna in confusion, Anna merely shrugged.

On the other side of the castle, Jack was gliding in the air, just above the floor. He stopped and leaned against the wall. Edan was taking off his shirt and putting on his pajamas, while Hiccup was reading a book. Jack began to pace back and forth. "So, I wonder what happened to Rapunzel?" He said. "Who?" Hiccup asked looking up from his book. "You know, Rapunzel, the princess of Corona."

"She's not coming." Edan said leaning back into his bed. "Her parents don't seem to care about the team."

"Team?" Hiccup said confusingly. "What do you mean team?"

Edan gave a small laugh. "You really think that we were sent here so we can learn how to use our powers to save people." Edan said. "No, we're here, so we don't become the next Pitch Black." Jack shuddered at his name.

Hiccup looked at Edan. "Who's Pitch Black?"

Edan looked to Jack. "You know him the best." He said.

Jack sighed. "Pitch Black is the enemy of the Gurdians. He's basically the boogeyman, you know, the guy who gives you nightmares, the opposite of Sandy. Anyways the Guardian's have fought him multiple times, but we noticed that every time we fight his power has grown." Jack took a deep breath. " He's growing stronger."

There was silence.

The silence was broken by a knock at the door. Edan rolled off his bed and opened the door. No one was there. Edan closed the door, there was a second knock. Edan opened it and found no one there. Edan closed it, walked over to his dresser, took out a sword, unsheathed it, and walked back over to the door. Jack and Hiccup looked at each other in horror.

There was another knock. Edan sent his blade flying through the door. An ear piercing scream was heard from the other side of the door. Edan opened the door to find Anna, the blade was inches away from her chest. Her eyes were wide and she was whimpering. She slowly looked up at Edan. "Welcome to the Academy." Edan said before shutting the door.


	4. Chapter 4

_Darkness, that's all she saw. Darkness and blood. Blood and death. Death and friends. Friends and enemies. Enemies, and her sister. Anna. She stood at the center of it all. Her best friend, long since forgotten._

Elsa's eyes shot wide open as she heard a knock on the door. "Breakfast will be at 6:30." She heard.

Elsa sat up in her bed and saw Anna and Merida still asleep. She stood up and walked over to her new dresser. She took out a long sleeved shirt, and a long skirt. She stepped out of her room, taking one last look at Anna. She then made her way down the hallways, and then it hit her. She had forgotten the map.

Elsa looked back and realised she had no idea where she was.

"Lost are we." She heard a voice say.

Elsa looked around frantically for the cause of the voice and found no one.

"Hello." She called out.

"You know there are such things as a map."

Elsa spun around and found that Edan was standing a few feet in front of him. Elsa quickly backed away in fear.

"Hey, it's just me." Edan said. "If you're looking for the dining hall, follow me." He said gesturing her to follow.

Elsa reluctantly followed him down the halls towards the dining hall they had ate in the night before. Edan made his way inside, Elsa not too far behind.

Jack and Hiccup were already seated and eating their food. Edan sat across from them, while Elsa sat off to the side.

Jack and Hiccup were in a heated conversation.

"So let me get this straight." Jack said. "You couldn't fight dragons, so you trained the most dangerous of them all." "Yep." Hiccup said in assurance. "Toothless is a Night Fury, the fastest, and dangerous of all dragons. As far as we are aware, he is the only one." Jack then turned to Edan. "So why are you here?" He asked. Edan held out his hand. "Magic." He said, creating a small flame in his palm. Jack and Hiccup nodded, while Elsa's eyes widened. "You have magic." She said to him quietly.

"Yeah." Edan said.

"So Elsa." Hiccup said. "What can you do?"

Elsa looked down, feeling a little ashamed. "I don't like to talk about it." She said.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Come on Els." He said.

"Don't call me that." Elsa said in annoyance.

"Please, I just want to know what you can do." He said.

"No." She said.

"Please." Jack begged.

"Leave her alone Frost." Edan said sharply.

"Woah, chill man." Jack said. "I was just asking, you didn't need to go all protective." He said.

"Yeah, well back off." Edan said.

"What's your deal?" Jack said standing up and picking up his staff.

"You are, you think this academy is all fun and games, we left that at the door." Edan said sharply.

"Yeah, well maybe you need a little fun in your life for once, HotHead." Jack snapped.

"What did you just call me?" Edan asked, his eyes glowing red.

"You heard me."

"Oh boy." Hiccup said ducking under the table. Elsa soon did the same.

"Just who do you think you are singling people out?" Jack snapped at Edan. "My name is Edan Zather." Edan said. "And you better watch what you say."

"Or what, Hothead."

Edan stood up and faced Jack. There was a long pause between the two as thy eyed each other. The silence was broken when Anna and Merida came into the hall.

"What's for breakfast?" Anna asked, failing to notice the staring contest  
between Edan and Jack. Merida however took notice and stepped between the two. "Come on lads. We don't need a fight on our first day."

Edan and Jack did not back down. They continued to stare into each other's eyes, eyeing their opponent for any sudden movements.

The doors opened and five chefs brought in food for everyone. Anna began to devour her food, while Elsa picked at hers.

A servant soon walked into the room, handing everyone a map and schedule. "Class begins at nine." She said and left.

Merida looked at her schedule, then at Anna's. "Is it just me, or do we all have the same schedules?" She said.

Edan looked at his, then Elsa's, then Anna's. "Yep." He said. "Same schedule."

"What's that mean?" Merida asked.

"It means." Edan answered. "We better start getting used to each other."


	5. Chapter 5

A servant led Edan, Hiccup, Merida, Anna, Jack, and Elsa down a hallway towards the courtyard. Once outside they had a good look at what the courtyard actually was. There were hurdles around a track, an archery station, a sword practice station, and many other stations.

Merida eyed the archer station and took her bow off her shoulder. "Welcome." A familiar voice called. North stepped forward towards the teens. "First class, physical activity." He said.

Anna groaned. North was wearing his dark red jacket, with a snow cap on his head. "So, do whatever you want at any station."

Edan raised an eyebrow. "Uh, aren't you supposed to be training us, not let us do random stuff." Edan said.

North eyed Edan for a moment. "Don't worry; I'll get to that later."

Edan rolled his eyes. "I knew this was a bad idea." Edan said walking back towards the entrance. A large blade blocked his path. Edan looked to the source; North had blocked his path with one of his two swords. Edan stepped back; he drew his sword, which was tiny compared to North's. North chuckled. "That's quiet the mighty blade you have there." He said with a laugh.

Edan stared North in the eyes. He slashed his sword at North, North easily blocked it with his blade, Edan bounced back slightly from the impact. North chuckled. "You think you can beat me in combat, then you are sadly mistaken."

Edan angrily slashed at North again, only for his sword to be knocked out of his hands. "You have spirit boy." North said. "You're quiet like your father, strong willed and reckless."

Everyone else watched as North and Edan battled it out, Edan constantly getting knocked to the ground. Merida finally made her way to the archery station and started shooting her bow. Elsa sat off to the side and watched Anna try and draw a sword from its scabbard. Hiccup and Jack watched Edan try and make his way around North's massive swords.

North finally sent his swords against Edan's with his full strength. Edan was sent flying to the wall; he fell to the ground clenching his side. North didn't notice. He slashed down at Edan with his sword. Edan rolled out of the way, but not before receiving a cut on his side. Edan recovered to his feet. "Want to see something cool." He said to North.

North raised an eyebrow.

Edan's cut began to heal over with a new layer of skin. North looked stunned to see this. "Zather didn't say anything about this." North said quietly. Edan ran at North slashing at one of North's blade with full strength, his blade was lined with red energy. It clashed against North's, knocking North back a bit.

Jack's jaw was dropped, while Hiccup was starring wide eyed. Even Merida, Anna, and Elsa had stopped to watch. Edan and North continued to fight, their blades clashing.

A bell finally signaled the end of the class.

North backed down and lowered his swords. "That's it for today." North said. "Same time tomorrow."

The teens packed up and started heading for the doors to the castle halls, Edan however stayed behind for a moment. "Sir." Edan said to North. "Why?"

"Why what?" North said, sheathing his blades.

"Why didn't you teach us anything? We're supposed to learn to fight, we learned nothing."

North nodded. "Well, I wanted to learn what most of your skills were, but unfortunately all I learned was that Anna can't even unsheathe a sword, Merida is an excellent shot with a bow, and that you need to learn how to properly hold a sword."

Edan raised an eyebrow.

"But you can learn that tomorrow, now I would get to your next class, before Mrs. Terra and Aquarius mark you late."

Edan rolled his eyes and made his way down the hallway towards his next class.

When Edan arrived, everyone else was seated. One of the teachers turned from the board and looked at Edan, the other continued to sit in her chair.

Edan slid into his desk and looked to the teacher at the board. She was wearing a green dress, with leafs attached to it, her eyes, and hair were green.

The other teacher was wearing a blue dress, had blue eyes and hair.

"Hello." The teacher in green said. "My name is Mrs. Terra, and this is my sister, Mrs-"

"Aquarius." The other finished, standing up. "Welcome to elemental class."

Edan looked around. Plants, flowers, and vines seemed to be growing out of the wall.

"Now, anyone with a magical gift, I ask you step forward." Mrs. Terra said. Edan stood up, followed by Jack. Edan looked to Elsa; she looked like she was going to stand up, but was hesitant. From what looked like encouragement from Anna, Elsa finally stood up.

"You three will follow me; the others will stay with Aquarius." Mrs. Terra said walking towards the door.

Edan, Elsa, and Jack followed Terra to a door off to the side of the room. They entered a small room with targets, glasses of water, and candles.

Jack raised an eyebrow; he then looked to Edan, who also had an eyebrow raised. "What is this place?" Jack finally asked.

"Training with your elemental powers." Terra answered. "As you can see, there are multiple stations set up around the room, all related to your powers. Choose a station, and use your powers."

Elsa looked nervous; Jack and Edan looked ready to go.

"If you need me, I will be in my office, I won't be long." Terra said, before making her way to a side door and entering.

In the other class room, Aquarius made her way to the chalkboard. She grabbed multiple books that were off to the side. "Can anyone tell me what an element is?" Aquarius said as she began handing out the books.

Merida and Hiccup raised their hand.

"Merida." Aquarius said pointing to her. "Elements are the four energies that make up the magical realm, right."

"Quiet so." Aquarius said. "And Hiccup, can you tell me what those four elements are?"

"Fire, water, earth, and air." Hiccup responded.

"Very good." Aquarius said. "Since you three have no powers, you will be learning to physics behind elements."

Anna groaned and slammed her head into the desk.

"And you will also learn the magic properties of certain magical items."

Anna's head perked up. "So we get to learn a little magic?" She asked. "Yes." Aquarius answered. "We can't let my sister's class have all the fun now can we."

Anna smiled.

Edan balanced a small flame on the tip of his finger. He then let it slide down his finger and to the back of his hand. Edan quickly flipped his hand so that the flame was in his palm.

Jack sent a blast of ice to the target at the end of the hall. He then raised his staff and looked to Edan. "What's the point in all this?"

Edan extinguished the flame and looked at Jack. "So you really think you've accessed the full potential of your powers?" Edan asked.

Jack thought for a moment then shook his head.

"Good." Edan said. "Because I don't think I have either."

Elsa was watching Edan and Jack mess around with their powers.

Jack was in the middle of freezing a small glass of water with a tap of his staff, when Terra entered the room. She saw Elsa sitting alone watching Edan and Jack. She walked over to her. "I was not aware that you didn't know how to use your powers."

Elsa looked up at Terra. "I'm sorry, it's just-" Elsa didn't finish.

"Stand up." Terra said.

Elsa slowly complied.

"I am already aware of what you are capable of, Miss Elsa. You will follow my instructions when they are given."

Edan and Jack knew very well to stay out of the way. Edan noticed a hint of frost at Elsa's feet. He nudged Jack. "Is that you?" He whispered. Jack saw the frost and shook his head.

Terra still hadn't noticed the frost. "Show me your power."

At this point Elsa looked to be on the verge of tears.

"Show me!" Terra shouted.

Edan and Jack watched as Elsa ran out the door, leaving a trail of ice behind her. Edan looked to Jack confusingly. Jack gave Edan the same look.

Elsa ran down the hallways until she reached her room she shared with Anna and Merida. She ran to her bed, flopped down on it, and cried into her pillow. Frost began to coat the walls and snow began to fall around her.

Elsa didn't show up for lunch that day. When Zather questioned why Elsa didn't show up for the last 2 classes, Edan said she wasn't feeling well. Anna instantly tried saying she was also sick so she could go see her sister. Unfortunately for her, in that very same class, the teacher was also the school doctor. He checked off Anna as fine, and said he would make a point to see if Elsa truly was not feeling well.

"Busted." Edan thought.

At dinner, Elsa finally joined the others at the table. Anna ran over to her and hugged her, Jack and Edan, being the only ones who really knew what happened, also walked over to her.

"You okay?" Edan asked.

Elsa nodded slowly.

"Bet you're also hungry." Jack teased.

This earned a smile from Elsa, and a nod. Merida looked to Elsa. "Elsa, did doctor Albert end up checking on you?" She asked.

Elsa shook her head.

"I may or may not have had something to do with that." Edan said with a smile. He had told his father that Elsa had skipped class, and she needed a little time alone, as this was a big change from her past life, he left out what Mrs. Terra had done. Zather luckily understood and left Elsa alone.

Elsa took a sip from her glass. She looked around to see if any of the teachers were there. It was just the 6 of them.

"Ice."

Everyone except Anna was startled to hear this come from Elsa.

"What?" Hiccup questioned.

"That's my power. Ice powers." She answered.

Jack looked to Elsa. "That explains the frost you left behind."

"I really am sorry." She said.

"What for?" Merida asked slightly confused.

"For not trusting you with my powers, I was just scared." Elsa said.

"Hey." Edan said to her from across the table. "You're among friends here."

Elsa smiled, Edan smiled back.

"Hi"

Everyone turned their chair to see a young, blonde teen standing in the doorway. She had very, very, very, very long golden hair. She had green eyes and wore a pink dress.

"Uh...hi." Hiccup said slowly.

The girl walked forward into the dining hall. "Oh great, food, I'm starved." The girl said.

Edan stood up out of his chair, offering it to the girl. "Oh it's okay."The girl said. "I'll stand."

She stood by one of the sides, as a servant laid a plate down for her. "Oh, I'm Rapunzel by the way." She said.

Jack's ears perked up at this. "Rapunzel, the princess from Corona?"

"That's right." Rapunzel responded.

"Well." Edan said. "Welcome to the academy."

"Why is her welcome is less sharp than mine." Anna said.

Edan, Jack, and Hiccup burst out laughing.

Unaware to the seven teens, Zather was watching them through a window, high above the room. Terra, Aquarius, Albert, North, and the battle tactics teacher, Robert stood behind him.

"How and when did she get here?" Terra asked.

"I sent North to Corona after first period, don't worry, she left a note." Zather responded.

"You kidnapped her!" Albert shouted.

"Don't worry, it was her choice."

"You could start a war, Zather. How do you think her parents feel?" Aquarius asked.

"Primrose should've let her come, she needs to train."

"Train for what exactly, you seem to have some sort of "secret agenda"." Robert said.

"Well, my "secret agenda" as you call it, is for these seven to learn to use their powers for good." Zather said solemnly.

"Cut the crap Zather!" Terra said strongly. "There's no way in hell that you want to help these kids out of the goodness of your heart."

Zather was silent.

"Tell us the truth." North said.

"The truth." Zather repeated. "The truth is Pitch Black is growing stronger. He'll soon be twice as powerful the guardians."

"What are you saying?" North asked.

"I'm saying we need a newer, younger, and stronger team." Zather turned back to the window and looked down at the seven teens, Edan in particular.

"They will become the next guardians."


	6. Chapter 6

Saturday snuck up on the teens quickly, it was the one day of the week they got to relax and do what they wanted. Rapunzel was quickly accepted, and joined Edan, Jack, and Elsa for power training with Terra, even though all she could do was heal injuries.

Elsa was still quiet in classes; Terra didn't pester her about using her powers more, as Elsa was only using them for small things.

The Saturday started like any other Saturday would start out. Everyone was sleeping in, with the exception of Edan and Hiccup.

"Are you sure?" Hiccup asked.

"Hey, he's your friend right, plus you haven't seen him for some time now." Edan responded.

"Well, okay."

The two of them walked down the hallways and soon out the door. They made their way to the stables, one there Hiccup opened one of the doors. "Hey buddy." He said as a big black dragon exited the stables. "Sorry I haven't been out to see you." He said. "Classes have been getting in the way."

The dragon seemed to understand him, and nodded. The dragon looked to Edan and growled lightly.

"Oh, Toothless, meet Edan, Edan, Toothless." Hiccup said. Toothless grunted, and then brushed past Hiccup out of the stable. Edan raised an eyebrow, Hiccup shrugged.

Hiccup, Toothless, and Edan made their way to the edge of the cliff. It was a long drop to the ocean, one Edan and Hiccup did not want to make.

Hiccup soon mounted Toothless, and hooked his feet into the pedals. "So, you coming?" Hiccup asked, patting the back of the saddle.

"I've got my own set of wings." Edan said.

Edan spread his arms out to the side. Fire began to spread out of the bottom of his arms, it spread out from his arms, all the way down to his lower back. The fire then curved from his fist to his lower back. The fire spread from his fist out by the length of a dagger, it formed into a sharp edge.

Hiccup stared in amazement; he then realized what Edan was doing. He was creating wings made of solid fire.

Edan's flame wings turned from flat edges to sharp edges, his wings becoming sharp blades. Part of the wings on each side connected to his wrist gauntlet.

Edan flapped his arms once, to quickly flex his new attachments.

"Wow." Was all Hiccup could say.

Edan smiled and walked past him. "See you in the sky." He said as he took a leap of faith off the cliff. He began to glide just above the water, his wings holding him.

"Come on buddy." Hiccup said to Toothless. He didn't need to be told twice. Toothless jumped off the cliff, spreading his dark wings. Hiccup changed gear, so Toothless could fly upwards.

Edan could feel the wind currents; he used them to glide upwards alongside Toothless. Edan looked Toothless in the eye, and leaned to the side. He rolled in the air, and let the fiery wings engulf him in flames.

Toothless sent one of his firebolts flying; it exploded into a ball of fire. He dived through it, Hiccup coming out with ash and soot on his face.

Edan laughed as he saw Hiccup.

He then stopped midair, the heat of the wings keeping him airborne. Toothless however had to keep a constant motion to stay in the air.

After about thirty minutes, Edan soon came up alongside Toothless and looked to Hiccup. "We should probably start heading back." Edan said.

Hiccup changed gears and turned Toothless around, Edan following close behind. They landed on the cliff that they had taken off from earlier. Hiccup dismounted Toothless, while Edan began to dissipate his wings.

"So, how exactly can you do that?" Hiccup asked, pointing to the remains of the wings.

"Oh these." Edan reformed one wing along the underside of his right arm. "I'm not exactly sure, all I know is that I can fly, and they're razor sharp." On that note, Edan walked over to a tree that remained off to the side. He raised his right arm up, and with one swift motion he cut through the tree. The tree fell to the ground.

"Wow." Was all Hiccup could say.

"Pretty cool, right?"

"Are you kidding, that was awesome."

Toothless gave a small grunt of approval.

Edan rolled his eyes.

"That. Was. Aweosome!"

Edan and Hiccup turned to see Anna standing by the bushes, her eyes wide with amazement. "I mean...that was just..."

"Cool?" Hiccup finished.

"Incredible?"Edan asked.

"Awesome!" Anna squealed.

"Yeah." Edan said. "I guess that works."

Anna stepped forwards and looked at Toothless. "Awe, he's so cute."

Toothless' ears perked up, while Edan and Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, I wouldn't exactly call him cute." Edan said. "Cool and awesome looking, but not cute."

"You wouldn't know cute if it was inches in front of you." Anna shot at Edan.

"Uh huh, right." Edan said.

Anna walked over to Edan and stood directly in front of him. "Well?" She said.

"Well, what?" Edan asked confusingly.

Anna sighed. "I thought so." She said before walking away.

Edan stood where he was for a few moments. "What?" He finally said.

Merida, Rapunzel, and Jack were walking down the hallways; they were on their way to the courtyard. They stepped out into the light, it slightly blinding Merida for a moment. "It's a sunny morning today." Rapunzel said. "Can't wait to head up into the mountains."

"Yeah, I guess." Jack said. "So uh, why exactly are we headed up to the mountains?"

"Because that's the one place we'll get peace and quiet away from the teachers." Merida said.

Jack shrugged. "Okay, is anyone else coming with?"

"Elsa's still asleep, I have no idea where Anna is, and the two boys..." Rapunzel didn't finish.

"Nowhere to be found." Jack concluded.

"Yeah."

The three of them made their way to the gateway that led off the grounds of the castle. Jack had his staff, Merida had her bow. Rapunzel was the only one that hadn't found an expertise in a weapon out of the seven. Jack looked up at the large mountain. "That's a long way up." He said.

"We don't have to climb the whole thing." Merida said with an eye roll.

"So about how far up are we going to go?"

"Maybe halfway." Rapunzel said. "Maybe a bit less."

Jack sighed and followed the two girls up the path towards the mountains.

Edan cut through a tree trunk with his wing, splitting it in two.

"So, is that your main weapon or something?" Anna asked.

"I guess, that or a sword." Edan said, holding out his arms in front of him, crossing tips of the wing blades.

"How long could you do that?" Hiccup asked.

"Quite a while now, I first found out when I was hiking, I lost my footing on a rock and began falling, luckily my body reacted to the danger and instinct kicked in. The wings formed, and all I got was a broken arm from smashing into a tree."

Anna stifled a giggle.

"What?" Edan asked her.

"How did you manage to fly into a tree and break your arm?"

Edan rolled his eyes. "I didn't exactly know how to fly then."

Anna burst out laughing. "I can imagine you flying all "la la la la la" then, BANG. Smash straight into a tree." Hiccup soon joined in on the laughter as Edan stood in front of them with a look of annoyance.

"Ha ha, very funny." Edan said as he sat down on a log. "So, what do you guys think of the school so far?"

"It's not too bad, Mrs. Aquarius is really nice. She's showing us elemental crystals next week." Anna said.

"Mrs. Terra's a real pain. In her class there's apparently no such things as brakes." Edan said. "It's so annoying."

"So I hear." Anna said. "Elsa says she thinks she's failing that class."

"I wouldn't be surprised." Edan said. "Mrs. Terra really pushes us, and Elsa's just not ready for that."

Anna nodded slowly. "She's my sister, but I don't know how to help her." Tears were forming in Anna's eyes. Hiccup put his arm around her. "Hey, don't worry, we'll figure something out. I mean, there are probably people that can help her that know what she's going through. Trust me it will all get better."

"Wait." Edan said. "What did you just say Hiccup?"

Hiccup was taken aback by this. "Uh, it will all get better soon." He said slowly.

"No no no, before that."

"Uh... we'll figure something out."

Edan face palmed. "After that."

"Uh... there are probably people that can help her out that know what she's going through."

"YES!" Edan shouted, causing Anna and Hiccup to jump. "I'll be her tutor." Edan said.

"What!" Anna shouted.

"Why not, I mean I do know what she's going through right now, and my powers are probably the closest to the same ability as her powers."

"Actually Jack's powers are closer when it comes to powers, she's ice, he's ice." Anna said.

"He may have ice powers, but his powers don't even come close when it comes to ability." Edan said. "Anyways, I gotta go." Edan turned and began running back towards the castle.

"Where are you going?" Hiccup asked him, having to shout.

"To set up the training grounds." Edan responded in a shout.

Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel trekked up the mountain pathway, till they reached a rock that stuck out of the side of the mountain. Jack leaned up against a rock, while Rapunzel and Merida sat down by the edge of the cliff, and looked at the view.

"Wow." Rapunzel said. "It's beautiful."

The castle shone in the sun's light, while the water glistened. The green trees danced in the wind, and the grass would wave over the hills. "This island is much bigger than I first thought." Merida said.

They sat there for a bit, until something caught Merida's eye. "What's that?" She asked pointing towards something in the sky. Jack stood up and walked up behind them. "Looks like a storm." He said as the dark clouds began to roll in. "We better start heading back."

_20 minutes later_

Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel were running through the rain, they made their way through the courtyard and through the main doors and into the entrance hall. Merida shook her hair, sending water everywhere. "I'm going to get changed out of these wet clothes." Rapunzel said.

"Same here." Merida said following Rapunzel to their room.

Across the castle, Edan lying back in his bed, reading. A candle was lit, and was set on his nightstand. A knock caught Edan's attention. He marked his page, got up out of bed, and opened the door. Zather stood in the doorway. "Hello Edan." Zather said.

"Father." Edan said.

"The teachers and I are headed out; we're taking North's sleigh to meet with the council. I'm leaving you in charge."

"Me? What about the servants?"

"They're going home for the night; it will just be the seven of you. I expect you all to be on your best behaviour."

Edan reluctantly nodded.

"Good, we'll be back before your first classes." And on that, Zather left.

The seven teens watched through a window as the sleigh could be seen taking off, and flying off into the distance.

Edan and the others sat in the lounge, the rain pelting against the window. A crack of thunder pierced the silence.

Anna fearfully huddled up against Elsa.

"Afraid of a little thunderstorm."Jack teased.

Merida shot him a look that shut him up instantly.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Hiccup asked.

"There isn't exactly much to do." Edan said leaning back into an armchair. "I doubt this storm is going to let up anytime soon."

"Well I'm hungry." Anna pouted.

"The cooks left us a snack before heading out for the night." Edan said.

"I'll go get it." Merida said.

"Do you need any help with that?" Jack offered.

"Thanks ice brain." Merida teased. "But I think I got it."

Merida left the others and began making her way down the hallways. It was pitch black out (no not the villain) and all Merida had to light the way was a small candle. Lightning illuminated the hallway for a moment, and then thunder crackled through the air. Merida could imagine Anna huddling up against Elsa, while Elsa rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Merida giggled at her own thoughts. She made it to the kitchens and found a plate full of crackers, cheese, a few veggies, and a couple of cookies. Merida grabbed one of the cookies and stuffed it in her mouth before picking up the plate and began carrying it back to the lounge.

She was halfway up the stairs when she heard a creaking noise.

She looked around and didn't see anything. She continued up the stairs, she had just reached the top when she thought she heard a whisper. "Hello?" She said, trying to see if anyone was around. There was no response. Merida shrugged and continued walking down the halls. She stopped dead in her tracks.

At the end of the hall was a shadow. It was eerie looking, as the shadow moved across the hallway. She ran down the hallway, the door to the lounge was at the end of the hallway. Merida turned to see that whatever she had seen was gone.

Merida opened the door to the lounge; six pair of hungry eyes were all staring at her.

Anna was the first to dive for the snacks, grabbing a cookie, and an apple. Merida set the plate down in the table. The others ran over to the plate and began eating the snacks.

Merida sat against the wall, and pulled her legs up to her chest. She stayed huddled against the wall, wondering what in the world she saw.

Edan noticed Merida sitting alone and walked over to her. He sat down next to her. "You okay?" He asked.

Merida nodded slowly.

A crack of thunder rocked the castle, and the candles went out.

A scream pierced the air.

Edan quickly lit a flame on the tip of his finger. Everyone moved over to Edan and the small flame. "Is everyone all right?" Besides looking scared, everyone was there.

"What happened, where did the lights go?" Hiccup asked, panicking slightly. Edan stood up, he couldn't see anything. The room was full of darkness.

"It was probably just the wind." As Edan said this, the door could be heard opening. Edan dropped the flame on his finger and spread his wings, which lit more of the room.

The door was wide open.

"What is the odds one of the staff members forgot something?"Anna asked.

A loud thunder clap ripped through the air, the lightning lighting the room and the hallway.

"Very, very, very slim." Edan said. Edan walked forwards into the hallway, the others were not too far behind. Jack raised his staff, it began to glow light blue, lighting the area around them. They now had two light sources. The group huddled together in the hallway.

"What do we do?" Anna asked.

"We wait, wait until morning." Edan said.

The teen's shadows shone on the wall, Edan's wings causing them.

Elsa was surveying the room. Her eyes widened when she realized something. "Uh guys." She said quietly, no one heard her.

"We gotta find a way out of here." Rapunzel said.

"And go where?" Jack said.

"Uh, guys." Elsa said a little louder.

"We might be able to make it to the servant's village." Edan said.

"GUYS!" Elsa shouted.

Everyone looked at her. "What?" Edan asked.

"How many people did you say there were in this castle?" Elsa asked.

"Uh, seven." Edan said. "Why?"

"Seven, your sure."

"Yeah, that's what my dad said anyways."

"And you're absolutely certain there's only seven of us in the castle."

"Yes."

Elsa took a deep breath.

"Then why are there eight shadows."

**Cliff hanger.**

**So anyways there are a few things I need to clarify. I may or may not do Jelsa, just because I've never been good at writing that, nor am I good at making Jack all lovey dovey. It's still up for debate as to whether or not I do that. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews, favorite, and all your support. **

**I already have a plan for what's going to happen, but I want you guys to PM me, and give me ideas for future one shots, things that the teens may face, oh and made up enemies with powers. **

**Gotta go now, as always, stay awesome. **

**Bye :)**


	7. Chapter 7

_Listen to the Jack Betrays theme from Rise of the Gurdians for better experience. No the song name has nothing to o with what will happen in this chapter. Start now._

Edan slowly registered what Elsa had said to late. Everyone was sent flying back by an unseen force.

Edan was the first to recover and see someone step out of the eighth shadow. He looked to be around Edan's age, he had jet black hair, black leather armor, pale skin, and pale eyes.

Edan stood up, but was slammed against the wall by dark sand that came from the boy's hand. The sand crept up and around Edan's neck choking him. Edan lit one of his wings, using the sharp edge he cut through the black sand.

Jack had also recovered and sent a blast of ice from his staff at the boy. The boy used the black sand to from a shield, after he blocked the attack he sent the sand from the shield at Jack. Merida grabbed her bow, and threw an arrow over the string. She drew it back, and then let it fly towards the boy.

The boy formed a blade over his hand and cut the arrow in two. The boy then sent a blast of sand at Merida, which was intercepted by Edan's wing. He had cut through the sand, but it reformed around the wing and pushed him and Merida against the wall.

"Pathetic." The boy said his voice was cold and dark. It sent a shiver up Rapunzel's spine.

Elsa stood up and sent a small blast towards the boy. It was easily blocked. Elsa was sent flying by a blast of sand.

Anna had pulled out a sword that was hanging on the wall. She ran towards the boy.

The boy grabbed her around the waist with sand and threw her at Jack, knocking him to the floor.

Rapunzel and Hiccup tackled the boy from behind. "We got him." Rapunzel shouted in victory, but their victory was short as black sand was sent flying out of the boy's body. The force knocked Rapunzel and Hiccup back.

"You're all weak." The boy stated. "There is no power that any of you posses that will stop me."

Edan tried standing back up, but was too weak. His healing was just beginning to kick in. "Who are you?" He asked.

The boy looked to Edan and smiled. "Jet." He said. "But to you, I'm Darkcrie." He threw Edan back against the wall and held him in the air. "My master has a message for you and your little team."

Edan kicked through the blast, he ignited his wing and sent the sharp edge down on Jet. He forged a dark blade and blocked it.

"Ah, strong willed." Jet said. "That can be useful..." Jet spun around Edan, and slashed Edan's back with his blade. "Or deadly."

Edan fell to the ground. He began to stand back up, but a foot was press down on his back keeping him from getting up. "Just listen." Jet said. "My master isn't pleased with your little setup going on here, so he's willing to offer you all a chance at redemption. You can either join him and live, or stay here and die."

Edan's cut had healed; he rolled out from Jet's foot, and slashed at Jet's leg. Jet raised his foot and brought it down on Edan's wing. "You really think you stand a chance against my master, and then you are sadly mistaken." Jet said.

"Why are you doing this?" Edan asked.

"Because it's the smart thing to do." Jet said realising his foot from Edan's wing. He began walking towards the window. "And if you all want to live, then you will stop training, and go back to your everyday lives."

Jet raised his hand and blocked an arrow that was shot by Merida. Jet then sent Merida flying into Jack. "Oh and one last thing."

Jet forged a small little dark ball in his hand and dropped it on the floor. "Happy holidays." He said before he disappeared into the shadow.

Edan looked at the dark ball which had a small red light coming from it. He heard a small ticking noise.

"RUN!"

Edan had grabbed Elsa and Anna, pulled them to their feet and began running full sprint down the hallway. Jack, Merida, Rapunzel, and Hiccup were close behind, running as fast as they could away from the object.

**BOOM!**

Darkness.

That was all any of them could see.

They were all covered in dust and dirt.

Edan's eyes were the first to adjust to the lighting. He pushed away some of the debris covering him. The suns light blinded him, it was day.

Edan looked around and saw an arm sticking out of the rubble. Edan ran over and began moving away some of the debris. He moved away a piece of scaffolding to reveal Elsa. Her eyes were closed.

Edan leaned down to Elsa's mouth, she wasn't breathing. Edan pulled Elsa's unconscious body out of the debris and laid her down on a small clearing in the debris.

He began pressing down on her chest. "Come one Elsa, breath." Edan said. He leaned in and breathed into her mouth sending air to her lungs. "Come on." Edan resumed pressing down on Elsa's chest. "Please."

A cough made Edan stop. Elsa's eyes slowly opened. She coughed out some dust, and looked to Edan. "Did you just kiss me?"

Edan was silent. He stood back up and looked around. The wall was destroyed revealing the outside. Elsa tried standing up, but quickly fell back down on the floor, Edan was by her side. "Rest." He said.

Elsa reluctantly complied and laid back against a rock.

After Edan made sure Elsa was okay, he looked to the rest of the rubble. He began moving away more rubble, but stopped when Jack's staff broke through the surface, bringing Jack and Merida up out of the rubble.

"Wow." Jack said. "I did not see that coming."

Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Anna came up out of the rubble soon after.

"What do we do now?" Anna asked.

Before Edan answered, a red sleigh pulled by reinder could be seen moving at high speed towards the castle. Terra, Aquarius, Zather, and Robert jumped out of the sleigh in mid flight and landed on the castle flooring.

Zather looked around. "I thought I told you to you to behave." Zather said.

Elsa moved to stand up, but instantly back to the floor in pain.

Edan looked back and saw the large plank of wood lodged in her leg. His eyes widened. He and Rapunzel were the first at her side, Anna in close second, and the teachers weren't to far behind in third.

"I can't heal it until the woods taken out." Rapunzel said. Edan knew what that meant. "Elsa." He said. "This is really going to hurt."

Elsa whimpered in pain, but she nodded. Edan took her hand, then turned to Robert, who had grasped the plank.

"Do it."

_2 hours later_

Jack and Hiccup stood by the doorway to the infirmary, Merida just walked in. They had all spent the last hour in the infirmary. Many of the teens only sustained a few bumps, bruises, cuts, and a few minor splinters. Elsa was received the worst.

Merida looked to the bed where Elsa was sound asleep on. Edan was sitting in a chair by her side.

"How long has he been here?" She asked.

"She hasn't left her side since it happened." Jack said his voice full of sorrow.

Anna came in behind them; she had a tray in her hands. She brushed past them and walked over to Edan and Elsa. Anna set the tray down on the nightstand beside Elsa, it had three classes of water, a plate with toast on it, and a small pink card that read _Get Well Soon –Anna._

Anna looked to Edan, she handed him one of the glasses of water. "I want to thank you." She said. "For being here for my sister."

Edan smiled. "It's no big deal." He said.

"It it to me." Anna said, she took a sip of water. "How long has she been asleep?"

"Since we yanked the plank of wood from her leg, so two hours ago." Edan said.

Anna nodded and looked back to Elsa's sleeping form, she watched her chest rise, then slowly fall.

"You should probably get some food." Anna said to Edan. "You look hungry."

"I'm fine." He said.

"Don't worry; I'll let you know when she wakes up."

Edan though for a moment, then got up out of the chair. He walked out of the infirmary; Jack, Hiccup, and Merida close behind. "Who was that?" Merida was the first to ask.

"I don't know, but I want answers." Edan said, his voice full of hate.

**Hey guys. **

**Wow, what a chapter. So again don't forget to review, follow, or PM me. I always like to receive PMs. It's fun to hear what others have to say and it inspires me, and helps me to become a better writer. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed. **

**Bye **

**:)**


	8. Chapter 8

Jet walked through the familiar archway of his underground home. The stone and dirt walls were pale, and there was very little light in the room.

Jet made his way towards the centre of the room; a globe with golden lights was positioned at the top of the stairs.

Jet knelt down at the bottom of the stairs, he waited for a moment.

"I see you have returned." A voice said.

Pitch stepped out of the shadow and looked down at Jet, the globe behind him. "Were you successful?" Pitch asked.

"Yes, they are divided; we should attack now, with the Nightmares." Jet said.

"Patience my apprentice." Pitch said. "There is no need for haste. As of now we should let things unfold." Pitch turned back to the globe. "Everyday a child grows too old to believe in the guardians, but as one stops believing, another starts."

"What must we do?" Jet asked joining Pitch's side.

"Sandman and the Tooth Fairy bring joy to children every night, if we destroy them, then the tide will turn in our favour."

"How, the others are too powerful."

Pitch formed a black sand version of Tooth and Sandy, one in each hand. "If we attack Sandman, the others will come. Together they are strong, divided..." Pitch crushed the small statue of Tooth. "They fall." He then crushed the statue of Sandy.


	9. Chapter 9

Sandy stood atop his dream cloud made of dream energy, from his cloud spouted many dreams. Sandy smiled at his work, but it quickly faded when he saw black sand moving towards one of his dreams. Sandy reformed his cloud into a stingray and dove down towards the black sand.

He formed two whips in his hands.

The black sand had morphed into a black horse, with golden gleaming eyes.

A nightmare.

Sandy sent his whips around the nightmare and held on; he was getting dragged behind it. Sandy pulled the nightmare back, slowing it down. He grabbed it by the tale, pulled himself up on the nightmare, and grabbed the chest. It turned into golden dream energy and soon disappeared. Sandy floated back to the ground and landed in the centre of a small town.

"Well I'm certainly impressed."

Sandy turned to see Pitch leaning up against the wall. "I wasn't expecting you to be out by yourself however."

Nightmares began building up around Sandy. They circled him and snarled. Sandy formed his whips in his hands.

"You think you can take them all alone." Pitch said as he rode a nightmare towards Sandy.

Sandy smiled and sent a large blast of dream energy into the air. It could be seen miles away.

"What's that?" Merida asked.

Jack stopped and looked to see what Merida was talking about. "Oh no." He said.

"What?"

"Come on." Jack said grabbing Merida's hand and dragged her down the halls towards the courtyard.

A bell rang throughout the castle.

A few minutes later, everyone with the exception of Elsa was in the courtyard.

North was in his sleigh. "Sandy's in trouble." He said. "We need to help him."

"What can we do?" Edan asked as he and many of the other teens looked nervous.

"We need your help." Zather said addressing the team. Hiccup led Toothless out of the stables and mounted him.

"Stick together, don't get separated." Robert said. "Stay with Bunny, he'll meet us there."

Edan spread his wings, as did Toothless.

"I'll go with Hiccup." Merida said. She mounted Toothless carefully and hopped on the back of the saddle.

Jack raised his staff and began to hover in the air. Anna and Rapunzel, who had a sword and shield, hopped into North's sleigh.

Terra, Aquarius, and Robert soon joined them.

Zather spread his own set of wings, which were much larger than Edan's.

He led Edan, Toothless, and Jack through the air, the sleigh at the back.

They were headed straight for the dream energy signal sent by Sandy. Hopefully they weren't to late.

Sandy clenched the handles of his whips.

"So Sandman, are you afraid now."

The nightmares charged straight at Sandy, Sandy held back the first wave of nightmares, but they kept coming.

A boomerang flew in out of nowhere knocking out more of the nightmares. Sandy turned to see Bunny jump into the fight, kicking a nightmare, and then throwing a boomerang at another.

"Hey Sandy." Bunny said. "I heard you called."

A nightmare jumped between them, but was instantly destroyed. Tooth fluttered down next to Bunny and Sandy and smiled. "Hey guys." She said cheerfully.

Bunny gave a salute with his paw, and then threw a boomerang at a nightmare headed for Tooth. "Where's North?" Bunny asked the others.

"He's with the recruits." Tooth answered. "They'll be here." Bunny said.

Just then a blast fire cut through a line of nightmares.

The source came from Zather, who was now cutting through nightmares with his wing blades. "About time you got here." Bunny said, holding back anightmare.

"We were busy with our own problems." Zather responded. "But we're here now."

"We?" Tooth said confused.

A sonic blast landed not too far away from the group. Toothless landed on the ground, with one quick whip of his tail, nightmares in the area were cleared. Merida sent an arrow through the head of a nightmare, she then jumped off Toothless, landed on the ground, locked another arrow on the string of her bow, then sent it flying through a nightmare.

North's sleigh landed next to the group, letting off Terra, Aquarius, Robert, Anna, and Rapunzel. Edan and Jack landed next to the sleigh.

"Stay with Bunny." Zather said to the teens before jumping into the sky. Zather, North, Tooth, and Sandy took to the sky, leaving the others on the ground. The teens looked to each other then back to Bunny who looked a little confused.

"Uh... right." Bunny said. "Uh... stick together... and... don't get lost." He then took off into the battle.

Edan looked to the others. Anna drew her sword and readied her shield. "I'm ready for some action." She said.

Toothless looked to Hiccup. "Wait here." Hiccup said to him, Toothless nodded. Merida had readied another arrow, Jack's staff was now glowing bright blue, Rapunzel drew her sword, Edan's wings were glowing bright.

A group of five nightmares charged at the teens. Toothless nailed one with his sonic blast, while Merida impaled one with an arrow. Jack blasted ice at another, Anna and Rapunzel tag teamed another. Edan sliced through the last one with his wing blades.

"I thought there were seven of you."

The teens turned to the source of the voice to see Jet hovering in the air; he had black wings attached to his back. "I guess she couldn't handle the pressure of saving the world."

Anger overcame Edan. He took off into the air, ignoring the others warning.

Jack and Toothless began to follow, but a large group of nightmares cut them off from Edan.

Edan charged full speed towards Jet, whose arms were now shadow blades.

Edan slashed at Jet multiple times, failing to hit him. He then sent a blast of fire from his hand; it was blocked by a wall of black sand, which quickly turned into a pillar. It was sent straight at Edan.

Edan cut through the pillar and blasted more fire at Jet.

Meanwhile above, higher in the sky, Sandy was holding back a wave of shadow. North was cutting down any nightmares that came towards the sleigh, Tooth was cutting through the nightmares around her, and Zather was blasting or cutting through nightmares like nothing.

Zather then noticed a red light from down below, he looked to see Edan battling it off with Jet. "Oh no." Zather dived downwards straight at Jet, but was halted by nightmares.

Sandy was holding back a large amount of black sand, when he was knocked off his dream cloud. Sandy formed another, he saw Pitch standing on a cloud of black sand, and he had a scythe in his hands. "I'm not very impressed by your new team." He said. "If my new apprentice can take them all on, then what hope do they have of stopping me?"

Sandy sent one of his whips at Pitch, which was cut in two by the scythe. Sandy created a new whip, and wrapped it around Pitch. Before Sandy could do anything, the whip was cut again by Pitch's scythe.

Pitch moved to slice at Sandy, but his scythe was blocked by Zather, who had turned away from his son to help Sandy. "I'll deal with Pitch." Zather said to Sandy. "Go help Edan."

Sandy nodded and dived downward towards Edan.

Zather turned and faced Pitch. "Well, well, well, this is a surprise." Pitch said. "To be honest, I was expecting more from this team of yours."

Zather raised his wing blades, and charged at Pitch.

Edan's wing blade locked with Jet's shadow blade. Edan pushed back against Jet, causing him to back down. Edan pushed away and sent a blast of fire; Jet matched it with a blast of black sand. Their blasts collided.

They were both pushed away from each other for a moment, but Edan quickly recovered and dived at Jet. He slashed at his leg, but Jet blocked it just in time.

Jet curved his blade and slid his sword down against Edan's wing blade. It cut against Edan's side, causing a large mark.

Edan then sent a blast of fire up against Jet's blade, distracting Jet for a moment. Edan then swooped around Jet, and cut his wings. Jet began to fall towards the ground, Edan dove down after him.

Jet created a clack sand board, and landed on one of the roofs, grinding the tip. Edan tackled him to the ground, and then cut into Jet's side with his wing blade. Jet kicked Edan away and into one of the houses around the city. Edan looked to see a kid sitting in bed; his eyes were wide when he saw Edan.

Edan looked back to where Jet was just in time, Jet charged at him, and sent him flying out the other side of the house.

Edan landed on the ground, he dragged his wing blade against the ground to slowdown and eventually stopped.

Jet now stood in the opening to the house; he looked to the boy and smiled evilly. Jet grabbed the boy by the shirt and dragged him to the opening.

Edan had finally recovered, and looked up, his eyes widened.

"Come now, what kind of hero would you be if a child was hurt because of you." Jet said as he formed a shadow blade in his hand and pointed it to the boy's neck.

Edan lifted his arm to fire a shot, but stopped short and soon let his arm drop.

"Weak." Jet said. He sent a blast of black sand at Edan, hitting him and sending him flying back.

Edan slowly looked up. Jet was holding the child by the collar of his shirt, a golden light was seen behind them, Sandy. Edan saw the small man creep up behind Jet.

"Tell me." Jet said to Edan. "Any last words."

"Yeah." Edan said with a smile. "I wouldn't stand there if I were you. NOW!"

Before Jet could react, a golden whip wrapped around the child and pulled him away from Jet. Edan summoned all his strength and sent a large blast of fire straight at Jet. Jet had no time to stop the blast; the impact sent him flying through a nearby building.

Edan took one step, then instantly fell to the ground in exhaustion. Aquarius and Bunny (who were watching the whole thing) ran to his side. "Good job kid." Bunny said to Edan.

Edan drowsily nodded in thanks, and was dragged off to the side. Terra walked out towards Sandy, who was now letting the child run along. "Is he okay?" Terra asked motioning to the kid. Sandy nodded.

A groan interrupted them, Terra and Sandy turned to where Edan had knocked Jet. Jet was now standing up, black sand swirling around him. His face was covered in scars and burn marks. His black robes were beaten and tattered. His pale eyes were red with anger.

Terra stretched out her arm, roots began to grow up around Jet, entrapping him. Terra smiled at her work, but it quickly faded when black sand cut through the roots, and freed Jet. Jet sent a wall of black sand out at Terra, sending her back. Jet then formed a shadow blade around his arm, he then ran for Terra. Sandy made a sand wall between him and Terra; he then morphed the wall so Jet was trapped in a golden box. Black sand spikes began growing out of the box, breaking it to nothing but dust. Aquarius let go of Edan and ran to help. She formed a whip made of water and slashed it at Jet. The water whipped around Jet, and soon encased him in a ball of water. Aquarius held the form of the cage, but Jet ripped through it with a shadow blade.

A sonic blast sent Jet flying back.

Toothless ran in with Hiccup on his back. Anna, Merida, Jack, and Rapunzel soon joined them.

"There's no point to this." Bunny said. "We should fall back now."

Terra nodded. "Jack, get North down here, we're leaving."

Jack nodded and jumped into the air.

Zather and Pitch battled it out in the air. Zather sent a blast of fire at Pitch; it was blocked by a cloud of black sand, which quickly turned into a scythe. Pitch swung his scythe at Zather, he just barely blocked it. Zather sent his wing blade straight at Pitch, but black sand blocked its path. The wing blade was caught in the sand, Zather tried pulling back, but it was useless.

Zather looked up, in time to see the scythe swing right at him.

Then...black.


	10. Chapter 10

Edan watched in horror as his fathers lifeless body began falling back to the earth. He tried moving forward, but he was too exhausted. He collapsed to the ground. All he could do was watch.

Tooth on the other hand had made it to Zather, she caught his body, she then saw the full extent of his wounds. A large gash cut across his chest, and a cut in his face, under his eye. Tooth began making her way back to the ground. Pitch appeared behind her, his scythe was ready. He slashed it across Tooth's back, cutting a deep gash.

Tooth and Zather soon began falling back to the earth, at high speed.

Hiccup looked to Jack. "Jack, get Tooth, we'll get Zather." Hiccup changed gears on his saddle, Toothless' tail wing spread outward. He then jumped into the air and charged full speed towards Zather. Jack jumped into the air and caught Tooth. Toothless grabbed Zather in his feet, and carefully made his way back to the ground. Jack made it back to the ground, North helped him move her into the sleigh, everyone else held back the nightmares.

"We're leaving." North declared. Toothless jumped into the air, Jack soon following.

Bunny tapped his foot against the ground, a hole opened up in the earth. "I'll get him back to the castle." He said gesturing to Edan, who was lifted over his shoulder. Bunny jumped down into the hole.

Anna and Rapunzel made their way back into the sleigh, followed by Aquarius, Terra, and Robert. North jumped in the front, with one quick whip of the reins, the sleigh was in the air.

Jet began making his way towards the sleigh, but Pitch stepped in front of him. "There is no need to go after them." He said.

"I want revenge." Jet said. He pointed to the large burn mark on his face. "Edan did this, he needs to pay."

"And he will, but you must have patience."

Jet growled in annoyance and followed Pitch into a clearing. The sleigh could be seen flying away in the distance.

"Run away little guardians." Pitch said. "Next time, you won't be so lucky."

**I know this one's a little short, but to be fair I haven't updated in a while, plus I'm posting two in one day. (I'm staying up till 1 in the morning to get this done, you guys better be happy) I'm almost done exams (yay) so I'll be able to do more writing and more posting very soon. **

**As always I like to hear your comments on what's going on.**

**Some questions were asked so I'm quickly going to answer. **

**I may or may not do Jelsa, just because I don't think I would do the Jelsa ship justice, plus the team just met one week ago. They're not just suddenly going to start dating each other... or are they... no probably not.**

**L.M.H Shimmer Shine:Elsa is back at the castle, as she was injured the most. Don't worry, she'll be in the next chapter. **

**Anyway guys, I'm going to bed now. **

**See ya later. Bye**

**:)**


	11. Chapter 11

Edan's mind was a blur. He felt sick, motion sick. His eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness and quick movement. He felt around him, he was on something soft.

Edan rolled off of whatever was carrying him and ignited his right wing blade. The thing carrying him stopped and turned to him.

"Ah you're awake." The voice was familiar.

"Bunny?" Edan asked.

Bunny stepped into the little lighting there was in the tunnels.

"Where are we going, what happened?" Edan asked, he was beginning to panic.

"Hey calm down." Bunny said. "We're on our way back to the castle. Hop on my back, we'll get there faster."

Edan slowly moved over to Bunny and complied. "Hang on." Bunny bolted into a sprint through the dark tunnels. They moved for a good long time, but Bunny soon stopped. A hole in the roof opened and Bunny leaped up out of the tunnels. They were back at the castle, the sleigh was just arriving. A golden glow was seen on the sleigh.

_At this point (for better experience) play Dumbledore's farewell from HP Half Blood Prince._

The sleigh landed, and Edan rushed over to it. Rapunzel had her hair over Zather's wound, she carefully lifted it off.

North and Robert carefully lifted Zather's body out of the sleigh and laid him on the ground. Rapuzel walked over to Edan and whispered.

"I did all I can." She said. "But it's too late, he lost too much blood. He has moments."

The words hit Edan like the black sand had earlier. Edan moved around Rapunzel and sat down on his knees. He looked down at his father's motionless body.

Zather's eyes opened and looked Edan in the eyes. "Sometimes I wish I had your heal ability." Zather said with a smile. "That way, I might not be in this predicament."

Edan felt torn, but even as tears formed in his eyes, he couldn't help but smile. "I think I got that from mom." Edan said. Zather gave a small chuckle. "And her sense of humor. She would be proud of you." Zather got out. He took in a sharp breath. "And... I'm proud of you too."

Edan grasped his father's hand.

"Please Edan." Zather pleaded. "I need you to keep fighting, I need you to never stop, and when all hope seems lost, stay strong." Zather winced in pain. "Take care of Chloe, you're the only family she has left, take care of her."

"I promise." Edan said. "I won't stop fighting."

Zather took a deep breath. "I know you won't." He said before his eyes began to close.

"Stay strong." His voice began to fade.

"Stay...strong.

St...ay...strong."

Zather closed his eyes and took his last breath. His chest soon stopped rising, and he had stopped breathing.

He was dead.

Edan didn't want to believe it, all he could do was scream. He didn't scream any words, just screamed.

Edan stayed by his father's body for what seemed like hours. Everyone watched... they mourned...they grieved... and they cried.

Even Tooth had the strength to stay; her cut was healed by Rapunzel on the way back.

Albert, Elsa, who had a cast around her leg and Chloe all walked into the courtyard. Chloe saw Zather lifeless body.

"Dad." She cried as she ran over to Edan's side.

Edan grabbed her before she could reach his body.

"I want to see him." Chloe cried.

Edan fought back anymore tears that threatened to come. He wrestled her into a hug. "Dad's in a better place now." Edan said to her. "He's with mom."

Chloe was silent for a moment, then burst out crying into Edan's arms. She hugged him back. The two siblings stayed in each other's grasp for a while.

Elsa walked over to Anna and hugged her crying sister.

Merida jumped into Hiccup's arms, while Jack held Rapunzel close.

The seven teens, one youngster, and eight adults stood around the lifeless body that was Zather.

Edan pushed the boat away from the dock; it sailed gracefully out towards the sea.

Edan backed away from the dock and soon joined everyone else at the edge of the dock. Edan sparked a fire in his hand. It whirled around his hand for a moment, before turning into a ball. Edan raised his hand and launched the flame into the air.

It soared high for a moment then descended down onto the boat. It lit the wooden boat, it began to burn quickly.

Chloe fought back tears, and soon did the same. Her flame was smaller, but it got the job done.

The boat burned into nothing, the fire burned their father's body.

"This is how he would've wanted to go out." North said. "In a blaze of glory."

The fire seemed to dance around the boat. As the boat soon began to turn to nothing but ash, Edan clenched his fist.

_Flashback_

"_I need you to keep fighting." Zather said._

"_I promise." _

_End of flashback_

Edan stepped forward towards the water. "He will be missed." Edan said. "By his son, his daughter, and his friends."

North stepped forward and placed his hand on Edan's shoulder. "I know this isn't the best time, but we must speak with you alone." North said. Edan looked to North, then the other teachers and guardians behind him.

"Okay." Edan said following them away from the shore.

The teens and Chloe stayed by the shore and watched the boat burn.

"What do you mean send them home?" Edan shouted at the teachers.

"We feel it's best that we sent the other students home, it will be safer." North said.

Edan slammed his fist down on the table. "We all knew the risks when we came here. There's no need for that."

"I don't think the parents will feel the same once they find out Zather's dead." Terra added.

"Not if they don't find out." Edan said. "We don't need to tell them of my father's death."

"You want us to lie to them." Albert shouted.

"What choice do we have?" Edan said. "I promised my dad I wouldn't stop fighting, and intend to beat Pitch, with my team."

"Team?" Aquarius said in a questioning tone. Edan nodded. "As of this moment on, we train and we won't stop till we beat Pitch." Edan bowed his head slightly. "It's what my father would have wanted."

North walked over to Edan and put his hand on his shoulder. "He would be proud of you."

"I know." Edan said. "We're keep the school opened; I could use all of your help."

The guardians and teachers nodded.

Edan smiled. "Thank you."


	12. Chapter 12

Edan's eyes slowly opened, his eyes adjusted to the sun, which shone through the window. Edan looked down, Chloe was in his arms, tears rimmed her eyes.

The night before came flooding back to Edan.

_Flashback_

_Edan made his way down the hallways towards his room. _

"_Edan."_

_Edan didn't need to see the source of the voice to know it was Chloe. None the less, Edan turned to Chloe, she was standing in the doorway to her room. She had just moved into the castle. _

"_Hey." Edan said walking over to her. He was taller than her; she too had their father's orange hair. "What's up?" _

_Chloe rubber her arm and stood in the doorway sheepishly. "Do you think its okay if... you... uh... spend the night in my room, like old times."_

_Edan smiled. "No problem." He wrapped his arm around Chloe and followed her into the room. _

_After tucking her into bed, Chloe began to cry. Edan stayed in her bed and comforted her. _

_End of flashback_

Edan carefully made his way out of Chloe's room and down the hall towards the boy's dorm. He walked in and grabbed a change of clothes. Edan made his way down the hallways; he had just reached the end of the hall, when he stopped dead in his tracks. He turned to a doorway, his father's old study.

He didn't know what it was, but he felt drawn to the room. He entered and looked around. The room was dark and empty. Edan looked around; he tossed his change of clothes on a nearby chair and surveyed the room.

There were a few paintings hung up around the room, one stood out among the others. A painting of Edan, Chloe, Zather, and their mother, Lauran was hung up off to the side. Edan walked over to the painting and rested his hand on it.

He looked up to see his father and mother standing side by side, Edan smiled.

He turned around and was halfway towards the door, when he heard a grinding noise. Edan turned to see a doorway that wasn't open a second ago.

Edan slowly entered the room and ignited a small flame on the tip of his finger. He looked around; there wasn't much to the room, except the red pedestal at the centre of the room. Edan looked at the pedestal; there was a phoenix mark on it. He wiped away the dust on the phoenix to reveal a small hole at where the heart would be. Edan raised an eyebrow; he put his index finger over the hole. The edge of Edan finger gave off a small glow, Edan drew back his hand to find the hole was now giving off a glow of its own. It was bright red with a hint of orange to it.

A wall from behind Edan opened. Edan turned, his mouth dropped.

A glass casing was hidden within a revolving door. Inside the glass casing was a black and red suit. The chest piece was all black, except for the centre, a orange phoenix with its wings spread was sown into the armor. Edan opened the casing.

He took out the armor and felt it. It felt like leather, easy to move around in, but it wasn't leather.

Edan tossed the armor to the floor and ignited his right wing blade. He slashed at the armor, it didn't break through. Edan then sent a blast of fire, completely covering the armor, but it didn't burn. Instead it seemed to fuel the fire more. Edan picked the armour back up and took it the mirror back in the office.

He put the chest piece on, and felt it fit perfectly. He then put the leggings on and moved around a little, they were a perfect fit. Edan then ignited his wing blades, the wings didn't come from Edan's arms, they came from the armor.

Edan twisted his arm so he could see his wings. The armor seemed to absorb his powers. Edan moved his arm back; he winced at the loud crash behind him. Edan looked behind him and noticed his wing had knocked into a table. Edan jumped back and crashed into a stand holding up a candle. The hot wax from the candle landed on Edan's arm, but the armor covered it.

The wax instantly solidified. Edan raised an eyebrow, he touched the wax expecting it to be hot, it was cold.

Edan was confused at first, but slowly began to understand. "The armor absorbs heat." He said aloud.

Edan left the armor on, and put his shirt over top of it, and his pants over his leggings. Edan made his way down the dining hall, he walked in and found Elsa eating alone at the table.

Edan sat down across from her.

"Hey." Elsa said trying to make conversation. "How you holding up?" She asked.

"I'm okay." Edan said as a servant brought out a plate of food.

"Chloe's a nice girl." Elsa said. "She's your sister, right?"

Edan nodded.

"Is she okay?"

Edan shook his head. "He's was the last bit of family we had left."

"I'm sorry." Elsa said solemnly.

The door opened, Jack, Hiccup, and Anna walked in. "Hey sis." Anna said cheerfully to Elsa. She came up behind Elsa's chair; she put her hands on her shoulders.

"So uh, what exactly are we doing today?" Hiccup asked.

"Train." Edan said. "We need to ready ourselves the next time we face Pitch."

"Why are we still training, there's no point." Jack said. "Pitch is far too strong." Jack sat down away from Elsa and Edan.

"So you're just going to give up." Edan said. "You're going to let Pitch win."

"What's the point? He's far too strong, Zather was no match for him, so what are we."

Edan slammed his fist down on the table. "We're the next Guardians; we're going to be the ones to save this world from darkness."

Jack rolled his eyes. "You're just as naive as your father."

Everyone in the room went silent.

A wave of aggression washed over Edan. His blades ignited.

Jack's grip around his staff tightened.

Edan jumped up on the table and blasted fire towards Jack. Jack blasted ice at Edan's fire; the two blasts collided, cancelling each other out. Edan jumped at Jack and tackled him to the ground. Edan punched him in the gut, and threw him at the wall. Jack swung his staff at Edan, it was blocked by his wing blade.

Edan then gripped Jack's staff, and pulled him towards Edan. Edan then punched him in the face, Jack thrusted his staff at Edan's stomach. Edan pushed away the staff, then jumped at Jack. He kicked him in the stomach, grabbed him by his hoodie, and then threw him against the wall.

Edan then stabbed his wing blade into the wall next to Jack's neck. "I'm nothing like my father." Edan declared to Jack. He then kicked him in the stomach, and backed away.

Jack slowly stood back up, then sent a blast of ice at Edan's back. Edan reignited his wing and went to block the ice, it froze over the wing. Edan was then kicked in the gut, stabbed by the end of Jack's staff, and the hit in the side of the head by the staff.

Edan fell to the ground; he slowly stood back up, and held the side of his head. Jack wacked Edan in the chin, with the bunt of Jack's staff. Jack then wrapped the crook of his staff around Edan's leg and swept it out from under him. Jack stood above Edan, with one swift stroke, he brought his staff down on Edan's chest.

The other teens watched in horror, their mouths wide. They knew all too well no to get between the two.

As Jack moved to kick Edan's side, Edan grabbed his foot, and threw him back.

Edan stood up, and heated his iced over wing, the ice slowly melted.

Edan threw himself at Jack and pushed him into the table. Jack grabbed Edan by the shoulders and moved around him, he then threw Edan against the table. Jack then held Edan down by the chest with his left hand, and then proceeded to punch Edan in the face. He kept punching, and didn't stop.

Jack was soon forced away from Edan, he was pulled away by Elsa, Hiccup, and Anna. Edan fell off the table and onto the ground. Elsa let go of Jack and went to Edan's side. Elsa helped Edan too his feet.

"Oh, so you need a little girl to help you now." Jack taunted.

Elsa quickly jumped between Edan and Jack, before Edan could jump at Jack. Edan tried to get around Elsa to get Jack, but Elsa kept her arms out and pushed Edan away.

Merida and Rapunzel soon walked in. They saw Edan trying to jump at Jack.

"Uh, what did we miss?" Rapunzel asked.

Elsa struggled to hold Edan back. "Help us." She said.

Merida and Rapunzel ran over to Edan, they began helping Elsa pull Edan to the side of the room.

Anna and Hiccup were able to pull Jack away from Edan and to the other side of the room. Edan struggled in Elsa, Rapunzel, and Merida's arms.

"Guys calm down." Elsa said.

Edan threw the girls off and charged at Jack. Jack pulled away from the Hiccup and Anna, he wacked Edan in the side of the head with his staff.

Edan drew his wing blade and blocked a second strike from the staff. Edan then twirled the end of his wing, then pushed the blade away from him. Edan then kicked Jack in the chest and onto the ground.

Edan threw himself at Jack, and tackled him to the ground; he began relentlessly punching Jack in the face.

Two thick vines wrapped around Edan's arms and yanked him away from Jack and into the air.

Water moved around Jack and encased him in a wall of water.

The teens looked to the entranceway and saw Aquarius and Terra; they both had their hands raised. "Stop this now." Terra declared.

Edan dissipated his wings, and Jack dropped his staff. Both of them were released from the entrapments, Edan dropped back down to the ground, Jack stepped out of the water.

Terra stepped forward. "The seven of you need to learn how to work as a team. So until you can learn to work together, you will all train seven hours a day until you can work together."

"What!" The seven teen all screamed at once.

"You heard me." Terra said. "Training starts in ten minutes, I expect you all to be there on time."

The teens all groaned, except Anna. She shrugged it off and made her way towards the door. Merida brushed her green skirt, and followed her. Merida and Anna made their way towards the courtyard, while Edan and Jack continued to stare at each other from opposite sides of the room. Elsa gripped Edan's shoulder. "Please Edan." She said. "Enough's enough."

Edan turned to the door; he brushed past her and left the dining hall. Rapunzel and Hiccup stayed by Elsa. Jack walked over to them. "Hey Elsa... I'm sorry about..."

"Shut it Frost." Elsa shot, completely cutting him off. "Edan and Chloe just lost their father. Don't you dare talk to him that way."

Jack stepped away and picked up his staff off the ground. He left the dining hall and made his way down the halls. Elsa looked to Hiccup and Rapunzel. "We should probably get to the courtyard before we're late."

Hiccup nodded, Rapunzel was still slightly shocked at Elsa's sharp tone at Jack.

"Uh... yeah." Rapunzel said. "Let's go."

Anna walked over to the weapons rack and picked up a sword and shield. She then stood across from Edan, a red ring was drawn on the ground around them. Edan held a short sword in his right hand, and his left wing blade was ignited.

Anna charged at Edan, her attack quickly being blocked by Edan's wing. "You can't just swing a sword and expect to hit me." Edan said.

Anna pulled back her sword and threw it at Edan again. Edan blocked it with his sword, then swung his wing blade at Anna. Anna blocked it with her shield, but Edan used the momentum of the swing to redirect his attack at Anna's sword. Edan hit it out of her hand, and the sword was knocked to the ground.

Anna pushed back with the steel shield then backed away from Edan.

All Anna had now was a shield to defend herself. Anna used the shield to block Edan's attack, then swung the shield out at Edan. The force of the swing sent Edan back.

Anna then threw the shield at Edan on its side. Edan dropped his sword then ignited his right wing. He blocked the shield with his wing blades then pushed it down to the floor. Anna ran at Edan, rolled on the ground, picked up the shield in mid roll, and smashed Edan in the chest with the shield.

Edan jumped back and clenched his chest. "Not bad." Edan said. "Let's continue."

**Hey guys, just want to say there's a new Poll up. Please vote, your opinion matters to me. **

**Thanks to all the reviews. **

**To answer em's question, Edan in one of the main characters. I know I've been following Edan's point of view the most, but I'm going to try and show other's point of view more. **

**So, see you guys later. **

**Bye :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Pitch looked walked around the globe he had stationed at his lair. "The lights." He said to Jet, who stood opposite from Pitch. "Do you know what they mean?"

Jet was silent for a moment before he answered. "Each light is a child that believes in the guardians, right?"

"Yes." Pitch said. "And they aren't going out like they should be." Pitch thought for a moment. "They have a team; perhaps we should assemble ourselves a team." Pitch looked to Jet. "Find a set of new recruits; send them to Zather's castle to battle with the team." Pitch formed a nightmare and sent it over to Jet. "Do not fail me."

Jet bowed his head. He walked over to the nightmare and mounted it. "I won't."

Elsa walked into her room and went face first onto her bed. Every muscle in her body ached. Anna soon followed her into the room and landed down on the bed beside her. "I've never... wanted to drop down... on the ground... more in my life." Anna huffed. "When ... are we... ever... going to learn... how to... work... as a team."

Elsa was silent for a moment. "I don't know." She said. "But... I know we will."

"How?" Anna asked turning to look at Elsa.

"I just know Edan will do anything to avenge his father."

In a distance kingdom, in a small pub, a teenage girl sat alone at a wooden table. A drink was laid out on the table. The girl had blue hair, golden eyes, and a lightning scar across her cheek.

The girl's name was Sarah, but she preferred to be called Sparks.

Sparks sat alone in the corner of the pub. Two rough men were watching her from another table not too far away. After minutes of discussion, the two men stood up out of their chair and made their way towards Sparks.

"Aren't you a little pretty." One said.

"She's cute, that's for sure." The other said. He reached his hand up to brush Sparks' hair, but it was quickly smacked away.

"Feisty." The taller of the two men said. He then grabbed Spark's arm and attempted to pull her out of her chair.

The man was then sent flying back, across the bar, and landed with a thud against the hardwood floor. His hand was burned badly.

The other man looked to Sparks. "You little..."

Before he could finish Sparks raised her hand, electricity pulsated through it to her finger tips. A bolt of electricity blasted the man in the chest, sending him across the pub and into a table. All eyes were now on Sparks, who was standing up and heading for the door. Two bigger men moved to block her path.

"Where do you think you're going?" One reached out to grab Sparks' arm, but he received a massive shock that jolted his arm back, he hadn't even touched her. Sparks raised her arms and sent a wave of electricity through the air. The two men were sent to the sides, away from the doorway.

Sparks quickly left the pub and walked out into the darkness of the night.

She walked down the dimly lit streets towards the outskirts of the city. She slid through a small opening in the stone walls and walked out into the forest by the city. She traveled through the dark woods until she came to the familiar shape that was her home. It was a small shack made of wood; it had one room, a small fire pit at the centre, and a makeshift bed in the corner of the room. Sparks made her way over to the empty fire pit; she took out a match from her pocket and sparked it against the wall. She lit the fire pit; the fire slowly grew until it was a full flame.

Sparks sat down next to the flame put her head in her hands. She then lifted her hand out on front of her, sparks of electricity danced around her fingertips. Her thoughts were interrupted by a faint laugh.

Sparks stood up; she clenched her hands into fists and readied herself for a fight. She was waiting for someone to charge through the door, but no one ever did.

Sparks began to lower her fists, but quickly raised them at the sound of a voice. "I know of your gift Sarah, and I have no fear of you."

Sparks looked around the room frantically, looking for the source of the voice.

"I can give you absolute control, absolute domination."

Sparks sent bolts of electricity outwards in every direction in an attempt to hit her target.

"Please, if I was that easy to hit I would have been dead a long time ago."

Sparks turned and shot a bolt towards the door. The bolt went through the door, and soon dissipated.

Sparks coward back to the wall.

"There is no need to fear me Sarah, I already know all about you."

Sparks cupped her hands over her ears.

"About how you were abandoned by your family when your powers manifested. About that bike you wish Santa delivered. What about the Tooth Fairy that never came?"

Sparks' hands began to glow bright blue. She tried to block out the voice, but to no success it continued.

"Well let me tell you this, you can get revenge for never once having a happy dream. Never getting a present at Christmas, never getting a quarter under your pillow, and to top it all off, you can make them suffer."

"Who are you?" Sparks shouted out.

"Your salvation."

A dark figure stepped out from the shadows at the corner of the room. Jet smiled mischievously. "We're going to have so much fun together."

**Dun dun duuun. What a cliff hanger. **

**Big news, I'm on summer vacation, which means more typing, and more posting. I hope to get the next chapter posted in the next four days, but I can never seem to make deadlines...so... yeah.**

**As always leave a review of what you think and I will answer as many questions as I can without giving to much away.**

**Now onto questions. **

**To all you people who are big big BIG fans of Jelsa I say this, I wont do any romance between any of the teens for a while, they've only known each other for a couple of weeks.**

**Thanks to Nightshade Queen for the writing tips, it's really helped, and I hope I can make up for past mistakes.**

**So now I say this. **

**Bye :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Hiccup leaned back and floated on his back in the blue ocean water.

It was a Saturday afternoon, Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Anna had decided to go for a swim in the ocean. Edan was set down on the sand, resting on a towel.

"Come on in Edan." Anna called out to him. "The water's great."

"I've never been a fan of the water." Edan called back to her.

Anna rolled her eyes and joined Hiccup in floating on the water.

Edan was lying on the towel, his eyes closed. Even with his eyes closed he could tell someone had moved between him and the sun. He opened his eyes to see Jack.

Edan quickly sat up. "Jack, what's up?"

Jack rubbed his arm. "Look." He said. "I...I want to apologize."

Edan raised an eyebrow. "What for?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Look, I was out of line. I should never have disrespected your father that way."

The events of the previous week came flooding back to Edan. "It's fine, really. Sorry for... you know."

"Yeah, I do." Jack joked.

Edan had actually managed to bruise up Jack's arm pretty bad, Jack had trouble wielding his staff for a few days.

Jack soon sat down next to Edan on the warm sand. "So uh, how's Chloe?" Jack asked trying to strike up a conversation.

"She's fine, she's living back at Tooth's palace for now. She likes helping the fairies anyway she can."

Jack smiled at the thought of Chloe running around Tooth's palace, making a mess of the place.

"She's quiet the handful." Edan said, as if he had read Jack's thoughts.

"Yeah, she sure is." Jack responded.

Back in the water, Hiccup was lying on his back, floating on top of the water. Rapunzel and Anna were watching him, not too far away. One look at each other told the other exactly what they were both thinking.

Anna and Rapunzel both descended under the water. Two dark shapes moved through the water straight for Hiccup. Hiccup had his eyes closed and was relaxing peacefully.

Anna and Rapunzel moved on either side of Hiccup. Anna and Rapunzel slowly reached up and tapped Hiccup in the side.

Hiccup jumped up and out of the water for a moment, before falling under. He came up a few seconds later coughing out water and gasping for air.

Anna and Rapunzel soon resurfaced and burst out laughing. "Oh, you should have seen your face." Anna said between her laughing fit. Hiccup grinned and jumped at Anna, dragging her under the water. They both came up a second later, Anna was gasping for air. "Not fair." She said before she began coughing out more water.

Rapunzel continued laughing, until she too was dragged under. She resurfaced and stared Hiccup in the eyes. "Not funny at all."

Hiccup gave a small chuckle and began making his way back to shore.

Edan and Jack had watched the whole thing, and were rolling around laughing.

Anna huffed. "Well I didn't see you in the water at all." She said to Edan.

He simply rolled his eyes and leaned back onto the towel.

Anna looked to Rapunzel and Hiccup. "Let's go dry off." She said. Hiccup began following the girls, but then looked back at the ocean. He could have sworn he saw a flash of some sort.

"Did you guys see that?" Hiccup asked Jack and Edan.

"See what?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow.

"That flash."

"Did the water get to your brain Hiccup?" Edan joked. "There was no flash."

Hiccup shrugged the thought off, but couldn't help but feel that trouble was brewing.

_Late afternoon_

Elsa and Anna walked down the hallways. Anna was carrying her steel shield (which is the weapon she now prefers to use).

They made their way to the library. Elsa immediately grabbed a book that was already open; she showed the page to Elsa. Anna took the book and read over the page.

"I told you my powers were dangerous." Elsa said.

Anna looked up from the book; she held it out in one hand. She closed the book and dropped it. "Don't believe it." Anna said before turning to the door.

"Anna." Elsa said stopping her. "If my powers can freeze someone's heart, then I need to go home."

Anna turned back to Elsa. "If you go home, mom and dad will defiantly make me go. Plus, I can't bear the thought of being here without you."

Elsa sighed. "But my powers..."

"Just don't aim for the heart." Anna said. "Don't worry, you'll be fine."

Elsa sighed. She went to pick up the book; she was inched away, when her hand jolted away.

Anna raised an eyebrow. "Uh?"

"It shocked me." Elsa said.

"So?" Anna said.

Elsa rolled her eyes, she was about to grab the book again when she received another shock. This one was 10 xs stronger. It sent her flying back into a bookshelf.

Anna began running towards her sister, but was stopped short by a sudden wave of electricity, which sent her back.

Anna looked back up and saw a girl with blue hair and a lighting scar across her cheek standing before her.

"Who are you?" Anna asked picking up her shield.

"The name's Sparks." Sparks said slamming her foot onto the ground. Anna felt the electricity move through her body, it hurt.

The room got very cold quickly. Sparks turned to Elsa; she received a full blown blizzard which pushed her back.

Sparks raised her hand and blasted a bolt of lightning at Elsa. The bolt hit Elsa square in the chest.

Elsa's motionless body was sent through two bookshelves, before she finally hit the floor.

The door to the library swung wide open, Jack and Merida ran in. Merida was the first to react.

She sent an arrow flying through the air towards Sparks. The arrow barely missed Sparks' side; she was quick to react to the arrow.

Merida felt a wave of electricity move through her body, paralyzing her; Jack was having the same effects.

Sparks laughed, before blasting the two with a bolt of electricity.

Edan, Rapunzel, and Hiccup ran through the doorway on the opposite side of the library. Edan instantly shot a ray of fire, which Sparks matched with a bolt of electricity.

The two blasts collided in midair, but Sparks soon overpowered Edan, and sent him back through the door and into the hallway. Rapunzel drew a sword out of its sheath; it was a sharp samurai sword. Rapunzel charged at Sparks, she was sent flying into Hiccup a few seconds later.

Sparks looked around the room triumphantly, but a sharp pain to the back of her head brought her back to reaility. Something hard had hit her and kocked her off her feet.

When she looked up, Anna had her steel shield in her hand. She was in a defensive stance.

Sparks sent a bolt of electricity flying towards Anna. The electricity impacted the shield and pushed Anna back. Anna held strong against Spark's lightning, but she soon lost balance on the carpet floor and fell to the floor with a "thud".

Sparks soon felt arms wrap around from behind her and bring her down to the floor. Edan held her down, Jack soon jumped up on top of Sparks to help Edan hold her down. Merida grabbed Sparks' legs, and held them down to the floor.

"Hold her down." Edan commanded the others.

Elsa slowly stood up; she used the bookshelf to stay balanced. She sent a wave of ice over Sparks' arms.

"How long do we have to stay like this?" Jack asked, as Sparks began to struggle in their grasp.

"As long as we..."

Edan was cut off by a crack of lightning, which came through the roof and went straight for Sparks. The bolt sent Edan, Jack, and Merida to the stone wall.

Sparks slowly stood up, her arms and eyes glowing bright blue. "You shouldn't have done that." She yelled.

Edan's eyes adjusted to the bright light coming from Sparks, sparks of electricity moved around her finger tips. "You really shouldn't have done that." Sparks said before unleashing a blinding light.

**Alright, truth be told, I lied. I know I said in the next few days and I posted another chapter the next day, but I really really wanted to get this one done before I went to go play a little tennis with a friend. But to be fair it works in everyone else's favour, as I post another chapter here and now. So to all you awesome readers I say this. **

**Bye:)**


	15. Chapter 15

Edan quickly lost all feeling in his body. He couldn't move, but he could still see. He saw all of his teammates get sent flying out windows, him included. He hit the dirt and rolled for a moment. Anna rolled for a moment and used her shield to push off the ground with. She balanced back out on her feet.

Sparks stood by the ledge for the widow for a moment. Her arms began to glow bright blue and she soon began to hover a few feet in the air.

Edan's eyes widened. "Oh sh-"

A large blast of electricity disbursed from Sparks' body, everything in the area was electicuted, destroyed, leveled, or dead.

The teens were lucky to escape alive, but they were all in pain, on the ground, and had large burn marks on their skin.

Edan was the first to look up. When he did, Sparks was looking down upon him. "Pathetic." She said kicking in, knocking him back. "And here I thought you were going to be a challenge. I was warned your team would be formidable."

Edan went to punch Sparks, but his arm was grabbed by the wrist by Sparks. "Even in the face of death you still fight." She said.

Edan screeched in pain as a strong electric shock moved through his body. The electrocution stopped for a moment, Edan gasped for breath. "I really wish you guys were stronger." Sparks continued. "All I wanted was to have a little fun." She gave Edan a pouty face before shocking him again.

Sparks was soon knocked aside by an unseen force. When Edan's eyesight recovered, he saw Terra and Robert charging at Sparks, holding her back.

North ran over to Anna and Elsa, picked them up, ran over to Jack, picked him up, then ran to the door to the castle at full speed.

Sparks sent a bolt of lightning through Robert's shield; she was running for Terra, when a shock blast sent her back. Toothless ran at her with Hiccup on his back. This whole time, Hiccup had warned the others of Sparks, mounted Toothless, and then returned to the battle.

Toothless squared off against Sparks, whose arms were sparked with electricity. She sent a bolt at Toothless, who matched the blast with his sonic blast.

Jack was helping Rapunzel back to the castle, while Edan crawled his way to the entrance. Sparks sent Toothless back with a bolt of lightning.

He landed a few feet away from the entrance. "Fall back." Terra called to the others. "North, we need to head for the caves." She whispered. North nodded. "Grab a child, then head for the caves." North called to the teachers.

Aquarius held back Sparks with wall of water, while the teachers led the others down the hallways towards the art gallery. When they made it there, North barricaded the door with a table and chairs.

Edan leaned up against the wall. "She's too strong." He said. "We can't beat her."

Terra walked over to a pedestal, she pulled down on a statue. The wall slid open, revealing a secret passageway. "Hurry, through the tunnel."

Edan hobbled from the other side of the room towards the tunnel. The teachers and other teens were already in the tunnel.

There was a loud bang on the door. Sparks began flying through it.

Edan stopped dead in his tracks. He looked to the passageway, then to the wooden door.

He ignited his wings.

"Edan hurry." Jack called.

"Elsa." Edan called out not looking back. "You're in charge."

Elsa's eyes widened at what Edan was going to do. "Edan, no."

Before she could get anywhere near him, Edan sent a bolt of fire at the ceiling to the entrance of the cave. The ceiling soon caved in on itself, separating Edan from the others.

Elsa ran over to the rubble. "NO!" She screamed, banging her fists against the wall.

On the other side of the barrier, Edan looked back to the doorway. Sparks had now burst through, sparks flew everywhere from her body.

Edan raised his blades.

"Awe, did your little team abandon you." She taunted.

Edan ran at her, but Sparks sent an array of electricity down on him. "Please." Sparks taunted. "I doubt you would ever stand a chance against me." She sent a continuous shock from her hand, completely immobilizing Edan. Edan fell to the floor, and scream in pain.

Sparks looked down upon him and smiled.

The others heard Edan's cries and screams.

Yet they could do nothing.

Elsa's eyes teared up as she listened to Edan's agonizing screams. Jack put his arm around her to comfort her.

Sparks tortured Edan for several minutes, before he finally couldn't take the pain anymore. His body fell into an unconscious state, he blacked out.

As the screams stopped, everyone in the tunnel was silent. Elsa couldn't take it anymore. She turned to Jack and burst out in tears. She buried her face into his chest to muffle the sound of her sobs as to not alert Sparks. Jack put his arms around her. He wanted to say something to comfort her, to make her happy... but he didn't know what to say. Instead, everyone in the tunnel remained silent. "We need to go." North finally said.

He led the teens through the tunnel, looking for the way out.

Sparks dragged Edan's body through the castle to the dining hall. She dropped him when she reached the centre of the room.

"We really need to spruce the place up here, don't we?" Sparks sent bolts of lightning in every direction, making giant gaping holes in the wall and making large burn marks. When she finally deemed herself finished she looked to Edan. "Oh, what to do with you?" She asked herself out loud. "I could always kill you...oh but that's never fun." Sparks thought for a moment. "Oh, I know." Sparks ran out of the room for a second, she came back in carrying large metal chains. She clamped a restrain around each of Edan's wrists, then clamped it to the wall.

Sparks was just putting the finishing touches on the clamps, when Edan stirred a little. His eyes opened.

"Wakey, wakey." Sparks said cheerfully to Edan. "Finally we get to do an experiment."

Edan's whole body ached and his vision was still a bluer. He could make out the crazed form of Sparks. "What... kind of... experiment?" Edan got out before he broke down into a fit of coughs.

"Oh. That doesn't sound too good." Sparks said. "I know just how to fix this." She walked over to a chain that attached to Edan's wrists; the chain was nailed to the table. "How well does electricity move through metal?" Sparks placed her finger over the chain.

Edan felt a jolt of electricity move from his wrists, to his whole body. "Your cute, you know that." Sparks said walking up to Edan and lightly touching his cheek. "So strong and daring, but inside..." Spark put her hand over Edan's chest. "You're just a scared little boy." Sparks slammed her hand down on Edan's chest, sending a shockwave through his body.

The six remaining teens followed North and the other teachers through the tunnels. They kept walking at a slow pace until they reached a large opening. The walls were stone, the floors were made of steel, and the clearing was pitch black.

"I can't see a thing." Anna said. She squinted her eyes just to make out the shape of North. North made his way, deep into the darkness.

Anna went to follow, but Aquarius' hand on her shoulder told her otherwise.

All of a sudden, the entire room was illuminated by glowing white crystals that lined the walls.

North was at the other side of the room, glass casings were behind him. Each one contained a suit of some sort; an embarking was carved into the stone above each case. Anna was the first to step forward towards the casings. She saw six suits o what looked like armor.

The teachers all made their way up a set of stairs and were soon standing behind North.

"Each of these casing behind us contains a suit specified for each of you. Suit up and ready yourselves." North said.

"What are you talking about?" Hiccup asked.

Before North could answer, Anna was already moving case to case to look for her suit. She stopped when she saw what she knew had to be hers, due to the shield emblem above and the way it looked. It was red with a short skirt; there were bright yellow boots, a small mask that went just over her eyes. The suit was sleeveless with small metal shoulder pads, and a rounded red and yellow shield behind the suit. Anna squealed in excitement. She slid the glass casing away and grabbed at her knew armor. She ran off to the side away from the others, got changed and ran back out a second later. "Ta-da." She cheered spreading out her arms and jumping into the shape of a star.

"What are you wearing?" Elsa asked slightly embarrassed by her sister's choice of clothing.

"Oh, you should see yours." Anna said with a smirk.

Elsa went as white as snow. "What?" She ran up to the suit and found one with a snowflake carving above the casing. The suit was light blue, it had a white snowflake across the chest, it had dark blue gauntlets with nothing to the hand part, the leggings were also light blue with dark blue boots, with a white strip down the centre of the boot, and a blue long skirt that went down to the kneecaps.

"I am not wearing this." Elsa said in anger. "Who made these anyways?"

"Zather." North answered making his way over to the two sisters. "He made each one specified for each of you."

Elsa looked back to the suit; she then looked to her sister. "Absolutely no..." Before Elsa could finish, Anna opened the casing, grabbed Elsa's suit, then grabbed Elsa, and finally dragged her away from the others.

The others soon walked up to the casings and looked to see which one was whose.

Hiccup's was a mix between leather, dragon scale, and metal armor. The upper half of the chest was metal; the right shoulder pad had a red marking on it. The lower half and the gauntlets of the armor was made of brown dragon scales. A knife was in a small opening in the left gauntlet. The leggings were made of light brown leather. There was a mask made of metal on the upper half of the mask, the lower part of it was made of brown dragon scales, it covered his entire face. The boots were dark brown, and on the belt was a small metal hilt of a sword.

Rapunzel's had gold shoulder pads, over a shaded pink shirt, it had a long skirt that went just above her feet, it had brown boots, and a golden mask that covered all except the mouth, eyes, and the back of her head, so her hair was loose. There was a long steel sword attached to the belt.

Merida's was green, with golden leggings. Hers didn't have a skirt, nor did it have sleeves. It had a quiver made of wood, and a place to hold her bow.

Jack's was light brown leather armor, a blue cloak covered the armor, and it had a hood. The cloak had a snowflake on the cape of the cloak. The cloak was made of soft fabric, while the leather was smooth.

After the teens had changed into their new armors, they heard a scuffle going on where Anna and Elsa had gone.

"Anna...I'm not..."

"You look fine."

"But..."

"Come on."

Anna dragged her sister back out into the main room for the others to see. She was in her new armor, it fit well, but she didn't like that it Jack was staring at her.

He gave a whistle then smirked.

Elsa's cheeks went red in embarrassment. Anna didn't notice, so she continued to drag Elsa towards the others. "So uh, what exactly are these for?" Anna asked gesturing to her own armor.

North looked to the other teachers then back to the teens. "Zather...believed that the guardians can no longer protect. We need to move on, and bring joy to children. But we can't do that, and protect every child from danger every day. That is why we brought you all together, so that you can protect the world from danger." North walked over to a side of the cave, he pulled down on a rope. The rock wall began moving down, revealing an underground lake. In the lake was a large boat made of wood, with big red sails. The ropes that held the sails were gold colour.

"The Vengeance." North said. "It can reach speeds up to forty miles per hour, one of the fastest ships ever to exist." North then looked back to the teens, whose mouths were all dropped.

Merida was the first to speak. "If we're a team, who's in charge."

Robert stepped forward. "Edan said Elsa should be in charge, so I think we should honour his last request."

Elsa's eyes widened. "Uh...I...uh...I don't think..." She was speechless.

"Yah." Anna cheered. "My sisters in charge, you all better watch out."

Merida and Rapunzel laughed, while Hiccup gulped.

"So, Snow Queen." Jack said to Elsa with a smirk. "What do we do?"

Elsa was silent for a moment, she then answered. "We take back our school." She said. "As a team."

**Hey oh, how's it going guys. So uh, I'm not sure what to say. All I know is that I have Summer school for a bit, so I may not be posting every few days. **

**Okay...I'm going to announce this now. For this story, because so many people have asked this, and so many people are demanding it... Elsa and Jack will fall in love. **

**BUT...any other story I choose to write is Edan and Elsa, got it?**

**Alright, that is all, ta ta.**

**Bye :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Sparks entered her new throne room as she called it. She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a blue crystal. She held it out in front of her.

The crystal darkened and an image formed inside. "I've beaten them master, the castle is mine."

"Good." The voice of Pitch came from the crystal.

"They were easy." Spark said with a sigh. "They were too boring, even my new play pal is getting boring."

There was a long pause of silence. "And who is this play pal you speak of?"

"Oh you know that bird boy kid...you know... the one with the red hair."

"And what do you mean by play pal?"

"Well, his friends abandoned him. So I have him hanging in chains on the wall." Sparks looked to Edan, who had his head down.

"He's getting boring."

Pitch's voice came through in a dark voice. "You mean to tell me, you have Edan Zather captured, and you haven't killed him yet."

"Yeah, I was having too much fun shocking him to-"

"KILL HIM." Pitch's voice shouted. "KILL HIM NOW!"

As soon as the words came from the crystal, the sound of metal being snapped could be heard behind Sparks. She slowly turned to see Edan standing with his wings ignited, fire swirled around his body. "Round two." Edan said.

He sent a bolt of fire at Spark, which was blocked by a quick bolt of electricity. Before Sparks could react, Edan sent a ray of fire at Sparks. It hit her square in the chest and sent her flying back.

Waves of electricity began moving through the air, it moved everywhere in a spontaneous manner. One bolt took a sharp turn and shocked Edan in the chest. Another hit Edan in midair, changing his direction, sending him into the wall.

"Why couldn't you just stay in the chains?" Sparks said sending bolts of electricity at Edan, causing him to shriek in pain. "You should've just stayed in the chains!" Sparks screamed as she sent waves upon waves of electricity at Edan.

He soon dropped to the ground motionless. "That's better." Sparks said cheerfully. "But we can't have you doing that again, now can we?" She walked over to the wall and picked up a sword hanging on a rack mounted to the wall. She unsheathed the blade and began walking towards Edan. She raised the blade over head and brought it down.

Before the blade could make contact with Edan's neck, a large metal object flew by and knocked the sword from Spark's hand. The metal object bounced back, off another wall, then landed in the hand of Anna. The metal object was her shield, Anna stood in her armor at the entrance to the dining hall.

It gleamed in the sunlight that shine through the window. "Hey Sparks." Anna said with a smile. "How's it going?"

Sparks was taken aback at first, but quickly smiled in return. "It's going really well actually... and... what are you wearing?" Sparks sent a bolt of electricity at Anna, which was blocked by Anna's shield. "Oh this." Anna said standing back up from her stance and gestured to her new armor. "It's just a little gift from Zather." She then threw her shield towards Sparks.

Sparks used her electricity to knock the shield out of the air and away from Anna. She was now defenceless.

"Okay." Sparks said as electricity began to spark out of her hands. "Let's get serious."

"Yeah." Anna said with a smile. "Let's."

The wall behind Sparks burst into pieces, the stone bricks went everywhere. Toothless was flying just outside the castle; Hiccup and Merida were riding him. Merida loaded an arrow and sent it flying towards Sparks. As soon as Sparks blocked the arrow, Anna charged into her with her shield.

Sparks was tackled to the ground, received a punch to the face, and was then sent back by a quick strong swing of Anna's shield. Sparks was sent off to the side of the room; Anna quickly ran over and knelt down next to Edan. "We thought you were dead." She said helping him up onto his feat.

"It takes more than a few shocks to kill me." Edan said, a smirk tugging at his lips.

A shockwave sent Edan and Anna flying into the wall. Edan took one look at Sparks and ran for the door.

"Edan!" Anna shouted to him, but he was already gone.

"Awe." Sparks said. "It seems he's abandoned you." Sparks sent a bolt of electricity at Anna. It was stopped by a wall of ice that appeared in front of Anna.

"Don't you touch my sister." A cold voice said.

Sparks turned to the opening Toothless had made earlier, Elsa stood in the opening, her eyes filled with anger. With a flick of her wrist, Elsa sent ice spikes flying towards Sparks.

If Sparks hadn't used her electricity to smash the spikes, she would have been impaled.

Jack came gliding into the dining hall; he brought Rapunzel in with him. Jack sent a blast of ice towards Sparks, but his shot was redirected by her electricity, making the blast head for Anna.

Anna's eyes widened in horror. She stomped her foot down on the edge of the shield, causing it to fly up and into her hand. Anna moved the shield between her and the ice. The impact of the blast pushed her back slightly, but she remained standing.

Rapunzel drew her sword and charged at Sparks. She sent the sword flying across Spark's chest, opening a large cut. Spark quickly pushed Rapunzel back, then looked to her wound.

_Hate_

Blood dripped out of Spark's cut and landed on the floor.

_They HATE you_

Electricity began to move around Spark's fingertips.

_You have no FRIENDS_

Her hair began to glow bright blue.

_No one LOVES you_

Her eyes were glowing bright blue.

_They...want... to KILL...YOU_

Spark's whole body was soon giving off a bluish glow.

_KILL_

Bolts of electricity began shooting out Spark's body and were going everywhere.

_KILL_

The amount of bolts increased.

_**KILL**_

Sparks released all her energy, and sent it flying everywhere, breaking the building to pieces.

Edan opened the door to the boy's dorm and ran over to his dresser. He looked through it, until her found what he was looking for. Edan picked up his armor that his father gave him. "I know what I need to do." He said aloud.

Edan ran off down the hallways, he stopped when her realised he was now running in hallways exposed to the outside.

Hiccup slowly got to his feet and looked at the remains of the dining hall. The walls were no longer there, the tables were now splinters of wood, and the windows were shattered to small glass bits.

Sparks was at the centre of what remained of the hall, she was hovering a few feet in the air. She held bolts of electricity in her palms. "If...only...you died when you were supposed to." Sparks said in a cold voice.

Merida was the second to recover; she loaded an arrow into her bow and sent it flying at Sparks. The arrow skimmed Spark's shoulder, drawing blood.

Sparks shrieked in a way that sounded barbaric. She then let all her energy converge down on Merida.

Merida tried to back away, but she stumbled over a piece of rubble. The bolts were inches away from her. She closed her eyes and waited for what would surely be her demise.

But it never came.

Instead, the sound she knew all too well met her ears. She opened her eyes to see Edan with his right wing ignited. "And you thought I was going to abandon you guys." Edan said with a smile.

He was wearing his black and red armor; he ignited his other wing, and sent a ray of fire at Sparks.

She matched Edan's ray with a bolt of electricity. The two blasts locked, Edan sent all his energy into blast. His fire began pushing back on Spark's bolt.

Sparks noticed this quickly; she sidestepped out of the way, letting Edan's blast go right by.

She then sent a bolt of electricity at Edan; it hit him in the chest and pushed him into a pile of rubble.

Sparks formed an electrical spear, and threw it down at Edan. The spear missed Edan's shoulder only by a few inches.

Edan returned the favour by sending a wave of fire towards Sparks. She dodged the wave and raised her hands to the sky.

Storm clouds began forming out of nothing; they soon covered the sky until it was nothing but dark gray. A bolt of lightning came down from the clouds and struck the ground only a few feet away from Edan.

Edan raised his wing blade to block a second bolt, but the bolt tore right through it. It hit Edan's arm, the bolt was powerful enough to tear through Edan's armor, then through a few layers of skin.

Blood began to drip out of his arm, and onto the floor. Edan clenched his arm and put pressure on the wound.

Sparks hovered just above Edan, she raised her hand. "Tell me boy." She said in a cold voice. "Are you afraid no-" Before she could finish, a snowball nailed Sparks right in the face.

She wiped the remains of snow away from her face, and stared at her attacker. Jack was leaning against the wall; his staff was in his left hand and was leaning against his shoulder, while he tossed a snowball up and down in his hand.

Sparks' mouth was left hanging; she was at a loss for words. "How dare you." She finally said. "I...I..."

"Oh shut it for goodness sake." Jack said. "You got to learn to have a little fun."

"And that's why we'll never give up." Edan said getting back up to his feet. "Fun is something we protect, in children, and in teens." Edan smiled. "We're the guys, that are never give up when things get tough. You gotta problem with that, then deal with it."

Sparks let out a shriek, then sent a bolt of electricity at Edan.

Anna jumped in the way and knocked the bolt away with her shield. She then threw her shield at Sparks with full force.

The impact of the shield sent Sparks flying and made her land on the ground.

The teens grouped up quickly opposite. "So Snow Queen." Edan said. "What's the plan?"

Elsa was silent for a moment; she then looked to the others. "Hit hard, and hit her together."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Rapunzel commented.

Sparks got to her feet and found the teens charging at her. She sent a bolt of lightning to stop them, but Anna moved to the front and blocked the bolt. She pushed all the way through the bolt until she was right up against Sparks, she then hit her with the shield before she rolled to the side.

Merida and Rapunzel jumped in, Merida wacked Sparks in the head with her bow, while Rapunzel cut across her chest. They then moved away.

Anna held her shield down; Hiccup charged at her and ran onto the shield. Anna pushed up on the shield, when at the same time Hiccup jumped.

Hiccup reached a high into the air; he then reached down at his belt and flipped a clamp opening a wing suit between his arms and legs. A fin opened at the back, and Hiccup glided down towards Sparks at high speed.

He took a hilt off his belt and flipped a clamp, it released a green gas. Hiccup dived right by Sparks, he then hit a red button on the hilt. It ignited the green gas and completely exploded around Sparks.

Sparks emerged from the explosion coughing.

Elsa and Jack both created an ice wall around Sparks, giving her nowhere to run. Merida locked a special arrow and launched it. It exploded in midair releasing a rope that wrapped around Sparks and trapped her hands at her side.

Edan then ignited both his wing blades and crossed them into an X. The wings grew bright red and shone with great light.

A giant blast of fire shot straight at Sparks out of Edan's wings.

The blast ripped through the ice and went straight into Sparks; the blast pushed her back away for a moment, until she placed her feet firmly on the ground. She began pushing back against the blast of fire with her body. Elsa and Jack soon joined Edan's side, they sent blasts of ice alongside Edan's fire, but the fire didn't melt the ice. The two blasts spiraled around the fire until it hit Sparks, hard.

Sparks was sent flying, literally. She was sent flying out through a wall and off the island. Her body could be seen flying motionlessly off into the water far away.

It was over.

Edan dropped to the ground, his blast and the two ice blasts disappeared. "We did it." He panted. "We beat her."

The others walked over to Edan, Elsa, and Jack.

"That...Was...AWESOME!" Anna squealed.

Everyone in the room burst out laughing. Anna then walked over to Edna and punched him in the arm, hard. "Ow, what was that for?" Edan asked rubbing were Anna had hit him.

"You let us." She said.

"Yeah, but I came back. Plus I thought I just..." Before he could finish, Anna engulfed Edan in a hug, Edan's cheeks turned bright red.

Jack and Hiccup burst out laughing.

Anna soon backed away and gave Edan a chance to breath. "Nice suit." Jack commented on Edan's armor. "You're not so bad yourself Frost." Edan said with a smirk.

Jack gave a small chuckle and smiled. "So uh..." Jack gestured to the remains of the castle around them. "Now what?"

Edan stepped through the threshold to the cave; he looked around at the cave. "Wow." He said. "So this is where my dad spent all his free time."

He and the other teens made their way to the centre of the cave; Anna was the first to notice. "Where are the teachers?" She asked.

The others looked around the cave. "No idea." Hiccup said.

Jack looked to the casing where the suits were, he noticed something on one of the cases. He glided over to the cases and picked a sheet of paper off it. He held it out in front of him and read it. "Guys." He called over to the others. "Look at this." Jack glided back over to the others and handed the sheet over to Edan.

He took it and read it aloud. "Dear students. We had to leave, we wish we could be there to see you leave, but we had to return to the North Pole. We wish you the best of luck in your future travels, ED will lead the way for you now.

Edan raised an eyebrow. "Who's ED?"

"I am."

The teens turned to the direction of the boat and saw a blue light.

Edan and Jack were the first to make it onto the deck of the ship. They saw a small blue female form standing on a stone pedestal at the centre of the deck. "I am ED, a virtual intelligence. I am also the pilot to the Vengeance. I am also the ships navigations system."

The other teens and Toothless made their way up onto the deck of the ship and looked at ED.

"Wait." Edan said. "You said you were a pilot...a pilot of what."

"The Vengeance of course." ED answered. The ship rocked sending the teens onto their hands and knees. Edan ran to the side and peered over the edge.

The ground was getting further and further away. Edan's eyes widened in understanding. "Guys."

The rocks above began separating, the sun shone into the cave. The ship soon ascended out of the cave and began turning. The Vengeance began speeding faster and faster, and went higher and higher. The ship kept moving higher until it was high above the ground.

"Please enter a destination." ED said.

Edan looked to the others. "What do you guys want to do?"

Elsa smiled. "We just took down a big baddy, I'm feeling confident."

Edan laughed for a moment, before turning back to the holographic ED. "Take us somewhere that we can help people, anyone. Take us somewhere, where we can help."

The holographic female nodded. "Plotting course, preparing for launch."

The ship turned in another direction, it began to move faster and faster until it dissapered.

**Hey guys, so how's it going...that's good, that's good.**

**So here's a new chapter, as always let me know what you think. And I am also going to start naming the chapters.**

**Now questions.**

**scarlet knight wanted to know where Edan, Chloe, and Sparks came from. **

**So Edan was from a story I wrote on Wattpad, you can check it out if you want. (names still delta40) and I really liked him. Chloe and Sparks are character that I made up. **

**So the next few chapters are gonna be little adventures that the team go on. Since I have no idea what to currently write I'm willing to take in any suggestions. The sooner the better. **

**So that's all for now. See all you lads (and lasses) later.**

**Bye :)**


	17. Southern Isles Adventure Part1

The Vengeance came to complete stop in the air high above the ground. The ship jolted, sending Edan flying into the decks walls, Anna landed right on top of him. "Ow." Edan said.

"Sorry." Anna said as she got off of him and stood up. The others were all sprawled out over the deck. Rapunzel got up and looked around. "Where are we?"

"We are at the heart of the Southern Isles, a powerful and strong nation known for its great armies and powerful military. The king is Charles, the queen is Rein, and they have thirteen sons." ED said her voice as cybernetic as ever.

"Thirteen!" Merida exclaimed. "That's a lot of brothers."

"Why are we here?" Edan asked the hologram.

"The Southern Isles has been attacked by a terrorist organization by the name of the Golden Sun."

Edan looked over the edge and peered down below. A giant landmass was down bellow, a giant city could be seen on the edge on the southern side. "We need to get down there undetected." Edan said.

"What do you suggest?" Elsa asked looking over the edge. She quickly pulled away and gabbed onto a nearby rope.

"I'm not sure about you guys, but Jack, Hiccup and I have an easy way down." Edan said.

"If I may make a suggestion." ED said. "We could always sail on the boat."

"We're thousands of feet above sea level." Merida said. "How do you suppose we get down to the water undetected?"

The ship began to rock for a moment, before it dropped. Wind rushed up from under the ship, the Vengeance dropped down into the water, with a giant splash. The water rushed out from underneath the ship and disbursed everywhere around the ship.

After the ship rocked around in the water for a moment the waves began to calm back down. ED reappeared back on her pedestal. "We have not been detected, our descent was a success."

Edan slowly got back to his feet, he looked to the hologram. "Why... in the name of sanity...would you do that?" Edan asked, he was still shaking from the sudden drop.

"I do apologize." ED said.

Edan rolled his eyes, he looked over to see Elsa huddled up and curled in a ball, her lips were quivering and she looked as if she was about to cry.

Edan walked over and sat down next to her. "I assume you don't like heights in anyway."

Elsa nodded slowly.

"Don't worry, next time we'll hopefully get a warning."

"Guys look."

Edan and Elsa looked to Hiccup who was pointing out the large city in the distance. The others gathered by Hiccup's side and looked out at the city. "That place is huge, ten times bigger than Arendelle." Anna said with wide eyes.

"You should see Berk to this, it's nothing."

"My place is nothing compared to that." Merida commented. "It's so small, and there are too many people that live inside the walls."

Edan raised an eyebrow. "Guys we just had a castle to ourselves, this should be nothing."

"Yeah, but I doubt that your castle could hold nine thousand people." Jack said.

"Is that the population?"

"Yep."

Edan frowned, he then looked back to ED. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go."

The Vengeance slowly docked into the port. The docks were filled with ships from all over the country.

Edan stood alongside the others; he pulled a black jacket over his armor so it was unseen. Elsa and Anna stayed by the cabin to the ship.

"Why are they staying behind?" Jack asked Edan.

"We need someone to guard the ship. Elsa offered and Anna wants to spend time with her sister, which seems fair to me." Edan answered. "Plus Anna's going to draw to much attention with that giant shield of hers."

Jack rolled his eyes and followed Edan to the boardwalk down to the dock. Merida, Rapunzel were already waiting for them. "Come on guys." Rapunzel said. "Hurry up."

The five of them walked down the dock until they reached a market district. There were people everywhere, guards were patrolling the area. Edan led the group through the thick crowds until they reached a small alleyway. They moved out of the crowd and took shelter in the alley. "So what exactly are we doing here?" Hiccup asked.

"We need to get an audience with the king. Find out the situation, then find out how we can help."

"Sounds pretty easy." Merida said.

"Not really. If the country is under attack, no one will be able to see the king as he will be busy with military stuff."

"What about the thirteen brothers." Rapunzel suggested.

Merida smirked. "You just want to be around a bunch of handsome, charming, dashing princes." Merida joked.

Rapunzel was silent for a moment before she answered, "No."

The boys burst out laughing.

_Music time, play "Everybody wants to Rule the World" by LORDE_

There cheerful conversation was cut off by the sounds of screams and the sound of shouting.

The teens looked out the alleyway to see townsfolk running away from the square. "Come on." Edan said jumping into the crowd. He pushed his way through the crowds until he reached a circle of people that surrounded the square. Twenty thuggish looking people walked around the circle, they were wearing black and had swords. Five townspeople were on their hands and knees at the centre. "King Charles, come forth to defend your citizens. Or watch them perish." A man said and pointed his blade at the citizen's neck.

Edan watched in horror. "We got your back." He heard in a whisper. Edan knew the voice came from Hiccup.

He stepped forwards out of the ring of citizens. "Hey!" He called out.

The thugs looked at him.

"Leave them alone." Edan said gesturing to the citizens.

The men laughed. "Do you know who you're talking to?" One of the thugs said.

Edan was quiet for a moment before answering. "Well I only just got here...so..."

"You're talking to the Golden Sun." Another said.

"Well this is no way to treat citizens of the Southern Isles."

One thug pulled out a bow and aimed it at Edan. He released the arrow.

The arrow went right by him, but it came behind him in two pieces.

Edan stood back up into his normal position, his right wing blade was ignited. All the citizens behind Edan were all awestruck; the thugs all had their moths wide. One held his sword up but it shook wildly in his hands. "You really shouldn't have done that." Edan said as his eyes glowed red and his left wing blade ignited.

Edan slowly walked forward towards the thugs, some were now drawing bows and aiming at him. "FIRE!"

The arrows were released and went straight for Edan. He made a wall of fire that extended from his wings; he used it as a shield to block every arrow.

He then brought the shield back, morphed it to a string of fire, and then sent it towards a thug. It knocked him off his feet. A thug began charging at Edan, but was quickly stopped as a crook wrapped around his waist and pulled him back.

A second thug was knocked to the ground by Rapunzel and Hiccup, who had tackled him. Jack, Rapunzel, and Hiccup moved to stand alongside Edan and face the thugs.

They ran towards the thugs at full sprint, the thugs stood their ground with swords at the ready.

Edan slid onto the ground into a thug. He then kicked his legs out.

Rapunzel knocked down her blade on top of a thug's blade, sending it to the ground. She then side kicked him in the leg.

Jack sent a bolt of ice at a thug's feet freezing him to the ground. He then knocked him on the head with his staff, the thug went out cold.

An arrow went straight into a thug's back; Merida slid down of the roof and landed on top of a thug.

Hiccup took out his hilt and ignited his fire sword. He cut through a two thug's blade with his hot flaming sword.

Edan cut through a thug with one wing blade, then stabbed another with his other wing blade. He turned his attention to the final thug and dodged his swing. He blocked a second strike, then pushed against the thug, with one quick slice he made a large cut on the thug's stomach, and pushed him to the ground.

The thug quivered in fear of Edan. The crowd of citizens around them were silent for a moment before erupting into cheers.

The teens regrouped at the centre of the square, the crowd in one area made a small opening for a team of guards to move in. They surrounded the teens and pointed their spears and swords at them.

"All units stand down."

The spears and swords lowered, but an uneasy feeling was still in the air. A guard wearing a golden crest on his chest stepped towards Edan. "I thank you for your help...uh..."

"Edan." Edan said to the guard. "Are you the one in charge?"

"Yes sir I am." The guard said. "Captain Anderson at your service." The captain turned to his men. "Alright, let's get these bodies off the streets, take the survivors prisoner."

"Sir, yes sir." The guards all shouted in unison.

The Captain turned his attention back to Edan and the teens. Edan finally got a good look at the captain for the first time. He had brown hair, blue eyes, and he wore a full armor uniform with a gold crest on his chest symbolizing his rank.

A guard walked over to the captain and whispered something in her ear, something that Edan and the others could not hear.

The Captain looked from the guard then back to the teens. "The King would like an audience with you five."

"There are actually seven of us." Jack said. "But they're guarding our ship."

"I'll see to it they get to the castle."

The Captain walked away from the square taking two guards with him.

The teens were led up to the castle by a squad of troops that covered them on all sides. Some might say they were "precious cargo".

Edan and the other arrived at the castle; it was much larger than the school. The walls were made of stone, the roofs were made of green shingles, and the walls were lined with banners with the letters S. The teens were led through the castle, down the halls until they reached a large set of double doors. "Wait here." A guard said before he entered the room. Shouting could be heard on the other side of the room, before it suddenly stopped.

A few minutes later, Anna and Elsa came walking down the hallways towards the others. "So...what's new?" Anna asked.

"Besides kicking ass, not much." Jack said with a smile.

The door to the room opened and revealed the guard. "The King will see you now." He said.

Edan, Jack, Hiccup, Merida, Rapunzel, Anna and Elsa walked into the throne room and walked to the centre of the room. The room was a throne room; a man with auburn hair was sitting on the throne with a crown on his head. He wore a white uniform, had a short beard, and he sat on his throne mad of white marble. Off to the right of the King stood thirteen young men, each one getting shorter and shorter as they stood side by side. "Who are you?" King Charles asked. "Why are you here?"

Edan stepped forward and answered. "We heard that the Southern Isles was having some trouble with a terrorist organization." He said. "We thought we could help."

"Ah yes...well we don't need the help of children trying to find their way in the world." The King said with a grin.

Merida was completely enraged. "Your men sure as hell needed us earlier." She yelled.

"I assure you; my men had the situation completely under control." The King said through his gritted teeth. "We don't need little witches..."

He didn't even get the chance to finish before Anna threw her shield at the King; it dented into the back of the throne right next to where Charles was sitting, the shield was inches away from his face. Charles was absolutely terrified.

Every single sword, spear, crossbow, and knife was now pointed at Anna and the teens...mostly Anna.

"Get out of here sorcerers." The King said in rage. "And never come back." He yanked the shield out of his throne and threw it to the floor. Anna slowly walked over to it, with every weapon following her every movement. She picked it up, gave a low growl, then walked back towards the others.

The doors slammed closed directly in front of Edan's face. "Well." Edan said. "That did not go as plan in any way, shape, or form."

"Sorry guys." Anna apologized. "I kinda lost it there."

"Don't worry." Edan said with a smile. "If you hadn't thrown your shield at him, I would've probably made a ring of fire slowly enclose around him, slowly incinerating him to ash."

The others stared at him with horror and fear.

"What, I'm probably not the only one thinking that."

Jack looked back and forth between the others; he then slowly raised his hand.

"Knew it." Edan said with a grin.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack shot back.

"You clearly wanted to beat the hell out of that guy when he called us...what he called us."

"Yeah, well news flash hothead, I didn't want to burn him to nothing."

"What did you just call me?"

"GUYS!" Elsa yelled stepping between them. "Enough, you're going to cause a scene."

Townspeople had stopped to stare at them. Edan and Jack sighed, and then nodded.

"Good." Elsa said triumphantly. "Now, let's get back to the Vengeance."

"We can't go." Edan said. "We need to help, even if the king doesn't like it."

"Edan, we can't just go around taking down Golden Sun operatives." Rapunzel said. "I agree with Elsa, we should go."

"There has to be something we can do to help." Hiccup said. "We came here to help."

Anna stepped forward. "Guys, we need a plan...oh by the way I think we should stay."

"Whatever we decide to do it should be away from here." Merida said.

"Why?" Elsa asked raising an eyebrow.

Merida slowly lifted her hand and pointed behind the others. They turned to see a man covered in full armor, he was strongly built with muscle, and he had a giant metal mace in one hand and a giant iron shield in the other.

Anna stepped towards him. "Excuse me sir, we're trying to have a conversation."

The soldier stared down at Anna with no hint of emotion. His grip around the mace tightened.

Anna brushed her hair away from her face and huffed. "The nerve of some people."

The soldier slowly raised his mace high above his head.

"ANNA!" Elsa screamed.

Anna quickly rolled out of the way of the mace and pulled her shield off her back. She threw her shield at the soldier; it bounced right off the armor.

Edan ignited his blades and sent a small bolt of fire at the soldier. The soldier lifted his shield and blocked the flame; he then lifted his arm revealing a crossbow attached to the arm. He flicked his wrist, rereleasing the arrow. It went straight at Anna, who blocked it with her shield.

Elsa froze the soldier's legs to the ground. "Let's go." She said.

"We can take him." Edan said reading himself.

"Edan we can't beat him, please."

The soldier broke from his ice prison and reached forward. He grabbed Anna by the waist; she let out a high pitch scream as he began crushing her small body.

Edan was brought back to reality. He quickly ran at the soldier and jumped into the air. He quickly slashed across the hand holding Anna, freeing her, but the soldiers hand was now on the ground.

"You okay?" Edan asked Anna as he slowly picked her up.

"It...hurts..."

Edan nodded. "We need to go." He said to the others.

The teens took off down the streets.

Edan took one last look back at the soldier; he looked completely unfazed at his hand being severed from his arm. He slowly reached down and picked up his hand and placed it over where the hand had been. The fingers of the hand began to move. The soldier let go and the hand stayed in place on the arm, as if nothing had happened.

The teens made it to the boat in a hurry, dodging arrows left and right. Edan kicked past two guards to get on the boat. The sails dropped and they quickly sailed away from the island.

Anna was leaning against a post as Rapunzel wrapped her hair around her waist. Her hair began to glow bright golden, the healing process had begun.

Edan looked back to the Southern Isles.

"What was that thing?" Jack asked walking up behind Edan.

"I don't know." Edan answered. "But whatever it was, it wasn't human."

Rapuzel came up behind them, Edan and Jack gave her questioning looks.

"She's resting; that soldier really did a number on her." She said.

"Yeah." Edan clenched his fist. "I've never seen anything like that, nor fought anything like it."

"There's a first time for everything." Hiccup said walking over to them.

"Yeah I know...it's just...it didn't seem human, more magical."

"I can look into it if it's magical." ED said appering directly in front of Edan.

"Uh...sure." Edan said slowly.

"I will let you know when I find something." ED said before disappearing.

Edan leaned back against the railing. He looked down at the deck and saw Anna leaning against a post with Elsa at her side.

"You really care about her, don't you?" Jack said coming up behind Edan.

"Who?" Edan asked raising an eyebrow.

"Anna."

Edan sighed. "I don't know."

"Why not, you clearly care about her, plus I think she likes you." Jack said with a small elbow to the side.

"I just can't loose anyone else that I love." Edan sighed again. "I guess we'll just be friends."

"That's dumb."

Edan raised an eyebrow and gave Jack a look. "You're kidding, right?"

"I'm serious...you should really..."

"I found something." ED said, completely interrupting Jack.

"What is it?"

An image of the armor of the thing they just fought appeared next to ED. "The Sentinels, ancient battle armor with a conscience of its own. It is the ultimate weapon."

"Great Charlie's got a giant death weapon." Jack joked.

"What's so bad about that, he can use it on the Golden Sun and everything will be set straight with the Southern Isles." Edan said with a shrug.

"Except once the weapon is deemed order less, it will find orders of its own. Kill."

Edan's eyes widened. "King Charles has a mad killing machine that's going to murder his people and he doesn't even realize it. We have to stop it."

"Why?" Merida asked walking over to them, followed by Rapunzel.

Edan was silent for a moment. "Because this is what we do." He said. "We fight for those who cannot, even if they hate us." Edan ignited his blades. "Even in the darkest of time we will fight."

_Flashback images_

_Children running through the streets of the Southern Isles._

"We will fight to defend every single child, even if they don't want us. We will fight those who have the strength to do others harm."

Edan sent a blast of fire into the air. "We will fight, even when others turn their backs, we will fight."

Jack smiled proudly. "Let's do it."

Edan nodded. "First things first. We're going to need a horse."

**Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed writing this chapter, but it took me three days to finally come up with this idea. I need inspiration for both missions, and villains. if you have an idea then by all means tell me. (And I'm very serious because this took me forever) **

**So if you want more faster, than give me some ideas. Anyways enough with the request from me, since no one asked any questions I'll just say who wrote review this week. Thanks to scarlet Knight, bbybeta, Nightshade Queen, and hcsp1 for reviewing since last time. **

**So if you guys also have any questions leave a review and I'll answer it as best as possible without too many spoilers.**

**Oh wait almost forgot. I may or may not do this, it's still up for debate, but I may do an Edan origins story. So if you guys would like that let me know. **

**Alright enough of this. Peace out to you all. **

**Bye :)**


	18. Southern Isles Adventure Part 2

King Charles walked slowly towards his new leading warrior, his Sentinel. He slowly walked around the armor. "How could you let them escape?" The King said. The Sentinel remained silent. "You've already killed many sorcerers and witches, what makes these ones different."

The Sentinel held out his arm. The hand that had been severed still had a hot orange lining around it. The King raised an eyebrow. "These are nothing more than children." He said turning back to his throne. "I want them found, and eliminated..." The King paused for a moment. "But spare the boy, there is something...special about him if he can dent your armor like that."

The Sentinel nodded before bowing his head, he turned to the door and left.

"Father."

Charles turned to the doorway to see his youngest son standing in the doorway; he had a small black book in his hand. "Ah, Hans. Have you done as I've asked?"

The boy Hans nodded. "Yes father." He said. "The Golden Sun know of them and are searching for them now."

"Good boy." Charles said with a small smile. "Hans...when I die, I want you to inherit my throne."

"But I thought Sebastian was next in line for the throne." Sebastian was Hans' oldest brother.

"Yes, but I don't want someone to rule for the sake of power." Charles said walking over to the balcony so that he could see all of the Southern Isles. "I want someone who cares for their people first, themselves second." He turned, looked at Hans and smiled. "That's you."

Hans was silent for a moment, before e finally understood what his father was saying. "Thank you father." Hans said with a wide smile.

He ran over to his father and engulfed him in a hug. "Thank you so much."

The Vengeance sailed silently over the water towards a giant stone cliff face. It moved alongside the cliff, hooks were launched from the side and buried into the rock.

Edan regrouped with the others along the deck of the ship. They were all dressed in their armor; Hiccup and Merida were sitting next to Toothless.

"Alright." Edan said. "The plan is we get to the Southern Isles and obliterate the heck out of that Sentinel."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Rapunzel said.

"Hiccup and Merida will wait for our signal, and then they'll fly in on Toothless to help extract us."

"Let's do it." Anna said lifting her shield into the air. "I want payback."

The five teens walked along through a forest, until they reached the edge. They could now see the whole of the Southern Isles city. The walls that surrounded the whole city were made of stone. There were four divisions to the city, separated by gates, a market, a housing division, a wealthier housing division, and the castle division where the royals were.

That was their target, the castle.

"How are we going to get past all those guards?" Elsa asked forming a telescope made ice. She closed her left eye and looked through it with her right one. She could see the gates to the castle were heavily guarded with around twenty guards each, except the castle had around fifty guards at each gate. "It looks like they're expecting a war." Elsa said.

"Guys." Anna said. "Should we really be destroying the Sentinel, I mean what if they need it to take out the Golden Sun."

"We won't have any other options when it comes to the element of surprise." Edan said. "When they beat the Golden Sun, the Sentinel will see no need for its former master. We have to destroy it."

Anna sighed. "Fine." She said.

Edan looked down at the gate and saw a pathway that led down into the forest. "Come on." Edan said leading the others down the edge of the forest. They trekked down a hill until they reached a small narrow path.

"Now what?" Elsa asked.

Before Edan could answer the sound of footsteps and clops of horseshoes.

Edan poked his head out so he could see down the road. A horse led by a man with a brown coat was walking down the path towards the teens. The horse was pulling a carriage of something that Edan couldn't see. He thought quickly. The light bulb went on in his head, and he looked over at Elsa. He smiled mischievously.

"What?" Elsa asked confused at the looked Edan was giving her.

Jordan was a simple farmer; he lived in a village a good distance away from the Sothern Isles. He had a family of two children and a wife. He traveled to the Southern Isles every two weeks to sell his crops for money. It was like any other day, he where he was riding on his horse. He had just reached the edge of the forest, when he heard a faint moan beside him. He turned to see a young girl in her teen years, passed out on the side of the path. She had platinum blonde hair and wore the most ridiculous outfit. Jordan halted his horse, got off it, and slowly walked towards the girl. He knelt down and checked her pulse. It was beating strong, but she was cold. "Hey." Jordan tried calling to her. "Can you hear me?"

The girl remained unresponsive.

Jordan carefully lifted the girl and carried her over to his carriage. He laid her down carefully in the carriage; he took some straw from a nearby hail bail and used it as a pillow for the girl.

Jordan soon mounted his horse once again and began heading for the gates. Unfortunately for him, he did not realize he was carrying a vigilantly right through the gates.

Elsa remained still through the whole ride to the gates, with the occasional peek. She remained gracefully in the position that the man had put her in.

It soon occurred to him that this may not have been the best idea, as she had no idea who this was and what they were going to do to her.

Elsa tried to remain calm and think positive, but those thoughts were interrupted by a rough voice.

"What we got here today?" The voice said.

"Just the usual." Another much closer voice said, it had to be the driver.

"Oh really...alright, papers check out. Move along."

A loud grinding noise could be heard and the carriage once again began to move. She waited a moment until she passed into the gates. She slowly sat up and took in her surroundings. She was in a small carriage full of what looked like crops and hay.

Elsa slowly moved away towards an exit, but she stopped dead. As did the carriage.

Elsa silently moved back to the place she was laid out and leaned back into the straw. The ruffling of a soft fabric was heard and the sound of footsteps against the wooden floor was inches away from Elsa. The stopped next to her.

She was soon lifted up once again, but this time Elsa didn't wait around. She quickly rolled out of the man's grasp. She landed on the floor and quickly turned her attention to the man. She froze his feet and hands to the floor and grabbed a piece of cloth lying on the ground. She tied it around his mouth. "You'll thank me later." She said as she put the finishing touches on the knot.

She quickly got out of the carriage and headed for the nearest alleyway. She slowly made her way around the city, ducking through alleys looking for the place she came in.

Edan led the others through the field towards the city undetected. The ducked under small hills and moved hay bale to hay bale.

They finally made it to the wall and kept their distance from the entrance itself.

"Come on Elsa." Edan said to himself. "Do it."

Elsa walked through the streets until she saw a gate, she could see the forest through the small opening in the gate. Elsa smiled mischievously. She waved her hand around, forming a small ice blast. She sent it flying at a building, completely freezing it and releasing spikes.

Screams of terror erupted and all the citizens bolted in every direction but there.

"Is that good enough of a distraction?" Elsa said to herself with a smile.

Guards guarding around the entrance began turning their backs and moved inside the gate.

Edan spread his wings. "Remember, disarm and knock out only, no killing." Edan jumped into the air and took off up the wall. He reached the top of the wall and landed on the walkway. With one quick flick of his wrist he sent a small bolt of fire at a guard, knocking him to the ground.

The other teens moved along the wall and through the gates, taking down every guard in their path.

Jack knocked a guard in the head with his staff, completely knocking him out.

"Halt."

Jack turned to see five guards all with crossbows aimed at him. "Drop the staff and put your hands in the air."

The crossbows all of a sudden became very cold. Ice froze over them and made them shatter. Jack took the advantage and sent a bolt of ice at the guard's feet, freezing them to the ground.

Jack looked around and saw Elsa; she waved at him then pointed to the shattered crossbows signifying it was her.

Jack nodded in thanks.

Edan soon came up behind Jack and beckoned for him to follow. They walked over to a guard who was lying on the ground clutching his head in pain. Edan gripped him by his collared shirt and lifted him up on his feet. "Where's the sentinel?" He said in a strong voice.

"I...I don't..." The guard was stuttering words; he soon began saying just random things. He was absolutely terrified of Edan. "I... they told me... Geoff told me that I would never get in trouble...the Isles is never attacked."

Edan threw the man back to the ground. "We head to the castle, that's our best bet."

Jack nodded. "We better go quickly."

The teens ran together through the streets ducking through alleys, moving around patrols, and evaded all eye contact.

They arrived at the castle and rested at a nearby alley. "We brake in full charge, find the sentinel, take it out, and then leave." Edan briefed the others.

"Alright." Anna said as she gripped her shield tighter. "Let's go."

She jumped out of the alley and threw her shield at a nearby guard. The shield bounced off the back of the guard's head and went into the stomach of another.

Elsa came out next and sent a wave of ice freezing the guards to the ground.

Jack glided quickly to three guards; he knocked the first one out with his staff, froze the second to the ground, and tripped the last one with a patch of ice.

Rapunzel disarmed a guard, then punched him in the face. She recoiled back and shook her hand around.

Edan merely walked forward and tripped a guard with his leg.

After passing through the main doors, the teens walked down the halls in search of the throne room. They arrived at the familiar double doors and stopped. Edan tried opening it, but found it locked. "Stand back." He said backing up a bit. He formed a small ball of fiery energy in his hands; he sent it at the doors. The doors were sent flying off their hinges.

Edan was the first to enter the throne room, and of course, sitting on his throne was King Charles. "What gives you the right to come into my throne room unannounced in such a rude manner?" The King asked.

"We're here to save your country." Edan answered. "But if you keep us that attitude we'll go right away."

"If you're talking about the Sentinel you're sadly mistaken. I have complete control over it."

"Maybe now, but once the Golden Sun are dealt with, it will destroy the Southern Isles." Anna said.

"Please, the Golden Sun will never stop trying, especially with the right motivation." The King said with a laugh.

"What are you saying?" Jack asked tightening his grip around his staff.

"I pay the Golden Sun, they don't realise it's me." The King let out an evil smile. "They come here in an attempt to bring down my empire. They don't realise they are merely coming to their death."

Edan clenched his hand into a fist. "You're killing men who have done nothing to you."

"The Golden Sun is merely a distraction to the Sentinel. Real criminals are the real target."

A bolt of fire whizzed by Charles head and went straight into the throne, leaving a black spot.

Charles ran towards the door, but it quickly froze over with ice.

_Put on Honour to the End, from Transformers Age of Extinction._

Edan walked up to the King, grabbed him by the collar, and threw him to the ground. "You're going to pay."

A large 'bang' could be heard outside the main doors. The doors jolted a little, the ice giving away slightly.

A second 'bang was heard, and the ice covering the door cracked.

Edan ignited his wing blades. Anna raised her shield. Rapunzel drew her sword. Jack pointed the crook of his staff at the doorway.

Another 'bang' and the ice covering the door shattered.

"Go." Edan said to the others. "GO!"

The teens bolted to the other doors and ran out into the hallway. They ran down the halls and out into the courtyard. The Sentinel burst out a window and landed in the courtyard, the stone flooring shattering at its feet.

A large metal blade extended from its arm down until it was almost touching the ground. The Sentinel regained its balance and looked down at the teens. They all stared back wide eyed. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Edan said aloud.

The Sentinel took long steps towards the teens, the arm with the blade raised slightly higher.

The teens all moved backwards, all ready to defend themselves. They backed up until they ran out of room and were pinned against the wall.

Edan sent a large bolt of fire high into the sky.

Before he could do anything else, the Sentinel charged with great speed and sent a large sword through Edan. The tip of the blade broke into the wall and held Edan in place.

Elsa pushed the Sentinel back with a wall of ice.

Another blade formed from the Sentinel's arm, and it was much shorter. A close combat blade.

A loud screech was heard, and in the next moment Toothless was on top of the Sentinel. He gripped onto its shoulder with his teeth and ripped off a chunk of metal.

The Sentinel kicked Toothless off, and sent him flying back and onto the ground.

The teens all formed a line between the Sentinel and Edan, who was still in shock and trying to get the blade out.

The Sentinel charged and kicked Elsa away, but Anna came in and hit the side of the Sentinel's face mask with the edge of her shield.

The Sentinel reacted to the hit and stumbled backwards. A crossbow came up out of its wrist and sent a few bolts at the teens.

Jack froze them in midair, and then Toothless sent a sonic blast at them. The arrows shattered to pieces. Elsa looked to Edan, then to the others. She sent two icicles at the Sentinel, before sending a wave of frost at it. The frost covered the Sentinel, slowing it down.

Merida launched two arrows at it; they stuck into the right shoulder.

Rapunzel slid under the Sentinel's blade and cut at the leg. A sonic blast rocked the Sentinel and sent it flying backwards. Anna kicked up her shield and whacked an arm with it.

A cold wind moved over the courtyard and ice pellets rained down on the Sentinel, denting its armor. Merida launched an arrow with rope attached over the Sentinel. Rapunzel caught it on the other side and nailed it to the ground.

The Sentinel was quickly pulled down. It fell down onto the stone courtyard, breaking up the bricks.

Elsa brought ice chinks down onto the Sentinel, denting the armor.

An arrow plunged through the Sentinel's leg. A sword soon followed it.

Anna launched her shield at the other leg causing the Sentinel to fall back to its knees.

"Hiccup, help Edan." Anna said before throwing her shield.

Hiccup nodded and pulled out a rope. "Let's go." He tied it around Toothless' harness. "Come on buddy."

Toothless ran around the Sentinel towards Edan at high speed. Edan was still alive, thanks to his quick healing. But he was still trapped from the sword that was plunged into his chest and was stabbed into the wall.

The Sentinel sent an arrow at Hiccup, but Anna's shield moved in the way.

An icicle speared through the Sentinel's arm and into the ground.

The Sentinel pulled its arm out off the speared icicle, revealing a massive hole that could be seen on both sides. Jack glided around the Sentinel and sent a frost blast at the leg freezing it to the ground. The leg snapped off when the Sentinel moved it, but it had no feelings. It swatted Jack out of the air and sent him to the back wall.

"No!" Elsa screamed. She sent a blast of ice magic at the Sentinel, but the Sentinel blocked it with its sword. It then kicked Elsa away. Rapunzel and Merida tagged teamed it by Rapunzel helping throw Merida in the air. Who then shot at the Sentinel.

The armor was soon filled with arrows, but it caught Merida in midair and threw her at Rapunzel.

A large object hit the side of the Sentinel's head and bounced right off. Anna caught her shield and then squared off with the giant metal warrior.

Hiccup reached Edan and took the end of the rope. He tied it to the end of the blade as fast as possible. "Help...Anna." Edan got out. Hiccup didn't listen.

Anna blocked the Sentinel's sword and hit it in the side of the torso, breaking apart a piece of armor. The Sentinel, now crippled and unable to walk, stabbed into the ground next to Anna. Anna was rolling out of the way and dodging the blade. She blocked the blade with her shield, but she was quickly overcome.

Hiccup hopped back onto the saddle and clipped into the footgear.

Anna blocked a final attack, but the blade slid under her shield and it was soon pulled out of her hands.

"Come on Toothless." Hiccup said to his dragon. "GO!" The dragon dug his claws into the stone and began pulling until the rope tightened. The blade stayed in Edan's chest. "Come on buddy." Hiccup chanted. "You can do it."

The Sentinel raised its blade, ready to swing down on Anna.

"Come on."

The blade moved an inch, leaving the wall slightly. The rope tightened even further.

"ANNA!"

Edan's eyes went wide.

The blade soon began moving out of his chest, slowly. It then left with extreme speed.

Edan landed on the ground and ran full speed at the Sentinel, his blades ignited. Edan jumped into the air and raised his blades.

Two orange blades stabbed through the back of the Sentinel's chest and melted right through the armor. They then moved back out and Edan cut at the other leg.

Anna rolled to the side an out of the way.

Edan stood back up and leapt into the air, cutting at the back of the Sentinel.

Then with one quick slice he cut through the neck and severed the head from the body. He then stabbed down where the head was and slid down the front. His wing blade cut down the chest and cut right through the body. He reached the torso and cut out of the body.

The remains of the Sentinel fell into two pieces, as the body was cut right down the middle. Edan sent a quick bolt of fire at the chest area of where the Sentinel was. A large dent was made into the armor, leaving nothing left.

Edan stood still in his position, he was expecting the Sentinel to get back up, but it didn't.

It remained in pieces on the ground, unmoving.

"What have you done."

The King ran pass Edan and knelt down next to the remains of the Sentinel. "Now the Golden Sun will attack...and...and..."

"Good."

The King looked back and saw the darkness in Edan's eyes.

"You... you came here to save us...you can't leave us in a defenceless state."

"You should've thought of that before you sent your 'pet' to attack us." Edan said coldly. He turned to the others who were slowly getting up. "We're leaving." He walked pass the others towards the main gates.

Anna took one quick look at the King, and then turned to follow Edan. They walked over to the castle gates and waited for the others.

Rapunzel and Merida looked at each other, nodded, and followed Edan and Anna.

Jack walked over to the broken Sentinel, gave it a quick whack on the head with his staff, then followed Elsa over to the gates. Hiccup led Toothless over to the gate and stood alongside the teens. They took oone last look back at the now broken King and Sentinel, and then turned to leave.

Guards began pouring into the courtyard converging in around the teens. They all pointed spears, crossbows, swords, and anything sharp at them.

But they suddenly all backed down, in fear. They looked to the broken Sentinel, and then began backing away slowly.

Edan and the others walked straight through the gates and left the castle. The guards looked at them for a moment before turning to their king.

"Your majesty, are you alright?"

"Broken..." The king said. "They...broke it..."

The King fell to his knees. "He...lied to...me...THAT SON OF A..."

An arrow stabbed into the King's shoulder and caused the King to drop to the ground. He cried out in pain and looked up to see Merida slowly lowering her bow. She then turned, flicked her hair, and followed the others.

"AARRRGGGGGG"

"You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure, you took quiet the beating."

"I said I'm fine."

"Getting stabbed in the chest is not what I would call fine."

Anna pulled back Edan's shirt to reveal a massive gash that had mostly healed over. Edan slapped her hand away. "It's nothing."

"You don't want to get that infected. You should probably have Rapunzel heal it." Anna said with concern.

"It doesn't need healing." Edan said taking off his boots.

The teens had made it back to the boat with no trouble; Edan went straight to what he claimed to be his new room. Anna had followed.

"What happens when you're in bed with a fever, or worse?" Anna said as she put her hands on her hips.

"I've never been sick, had a fever, an infection, so I highly doubt I'll get one now." Edan said as he took off his shirt. "I still can't believe it." He whispered, but Anna had heard him quiet clear.

"Believe what?"

Edan was silent for a moment, before answering. "We came to help the king; all we've done is sentence his demise."

"We did what was right." Anna said putting a hand in his shoulder. "We beat the bad guys."

"That's what I'm having the most trouble with." He turned and looked her in the eyes. "We were the bad guys in this."

The room was dead silent; the only sound was the waves knocking against the side of the boat.

"We're always the good guys, never forget that." On that, Anna turned and left, leaving Edan alone.

"I wish I had your optimism, Anna." Edan said to himself.

**Hey, how's it going. **

**You know what I love...reviews.**

**Everyday I check my phone for emails and when there's a email saying, "A review has been posted to your Elite academy story" I'm like "YES!"**

**But anyways, it's official, I'm writing Edan origins all in the week after next week, so no chapters that week. Sorry :(**

**But thanks to hcsp1 and Allanna Stone for some new story ideas, and to all you others I say "PEACE"**

**See you all next chapter, review, give me ideas for future adventures, always like to hear it. **

**Bye :)**


	19. Rise of the Snow Queen

_2 weeks after the events in the Southern Isles._

The black ocean brushed up against the side of the Vengeance. The sails swayed in the night's wind.

Everything was peaceful, until the sound of a scream broke the soft silence. It was a scream that would signify someone in pain, or someone who had just found out they lost a loved one. In this case, it was both.

The door burst open and Edan rolled into the room with both his wings ignited. He lookeda round the room frantically, then realizing no one else was in the room, he stood up.

Elsa was sitting upright breathing heavily. Edan walked over to her and sat down on the bed. "You okay?" He asked.

Elsa nodded, but she was still in a scared state.

"I...I just...need a...minute." Elsa stuttered.

Anna rushed into her sister's room and saw Elsa immediately. "Elsa, are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah." Elsa said. "It...it was just a dream."

Edan raised an eyebrow. "Good or bad?"

"Um...bad."

Edan ignited his wing blade. "Pitch was here, and he might still be."

The three of them were all dead silent for a few moments, before Jack came walking down the hall and found the door to Elsa's room. "Hey guys." Jack said. "What's up?"

Edan lowered his blades and began heading for the door. "I'm going back to sleep." He said walking pass Jack and started heading down the hall.

Jack looked to Elsa and Anna and raised an eyebrow. "What's up with him?"

Edan was sat down at the ship's kitchen table; Rapunzel was up at the counter making her famous hazelnut soup for breakfast.

Edan had his arm propped up on the table, but his eyes slowly closed and his head slammed down on the table.

A cold chill ran up his back and he was quickly awoken.

"AH! I'M UP." He screamed.

Jack burst out laughing before hopping up on the countertop.

"Ha ha, very funny Frost." Edan said wiping the snow off his back.

"Someone clearly didn't sleep well." Merida said walking into the kitchen.

"I was woken by Elsa, she was having a nightmare." Edan said in annoyance.

"She's been having them alot more, didn't she have one the night before as well." Rapunzel said looking up from the pot, filled with the soup.

"Yep."

"What do you think they're about?" Merida asked.

"I don't know, I don't even think Anna knows."

It was then that Anna walked in. She had dark circles under her eyes. She sat down at the table and slammed her head down on the table. "I'm...So...Tired."

"Says you." Edan said.

"You went right back to bed, who do you think had to calm her down after?"

"Guys focus, why is Elsa having these nightmares."Jack said.

"I don't know, it started happening after our little mishap in the Southern Isles." Anna said looking up.

Rapunzel walked over to the table with the pot of soup and began pouring some into everyone's bowl. "We have to find a way to help her, maybe...you know...let her face her fears."

"What do you mean?" Anna asked.

"Well, she can try and face her fears tonight, and we can all be there to see what happens...and you know...be there for her."

Everyone was dead quiet for a moment, before Anna spoke up. "How are we all going to stay awake that late at night...and wont it be a little creepy watching Elsa sleep."

"Absolutely...but do you have any other ideas."

"I guess it could work." Edan said. "I'll boil us some hot water to keep us awake."

"So you guys want to do what again?" Elsa said as she was getting into bed. The others were all in the same room in their pajamas. "We're just here to observe...to...you know..." Edan said.

"You're not helping." Elsa said raising an eyebrow.

"Look Elsa." Anna said. "We're just going to sit by and watch, and see what happens."

"Fine." Elsa said leaning back into her soft pillow. "But if I wake up and I find someone else in my bed, I'm going to freeze them."

Elsa was still asleep peacefully; Edan and Anna were the only ones still awake. Anna was sat down in an armchair, while Edan was sitting on a wooden stool with his back up against the wall.

Elsa stirred a little in her sleep, causing Edan to jump a little. Anna gave a small laugh. "Don't worry, Elsa rolls around in her sleep, a lot."

Edan sighed and leaned back against the wall. "How are we supposed to know when she's having a bad dream?" He asked.

"How should I know?" Anna asked.

"You're her sister, isn't it your job to know this stuff." Edan said raising an eyebrow.

"You have a sister." Anna said. "Do you know what her favourite colour is?"

"Orange." Edan simply said. "What about Elsa?"

"Blue...but that's beside the point."

"Is it?"

"No...but...shut up."

Edan laughed for a bit, until there was a small groan that came from the bed.

Elsa stirred a little in her sleep, but the stir soon turned to a toss and turn as Elsa rolled around the bed. She then began to groan slightly until her hands clenched into fists, and her teeth tightened.

Edan looked to Anna, who had a raised eyebrow.

"Do you think..." Before Edan could finish, ice began spreading out from Elsa's body. It moved along the bed sheets and onto the wood of the ship. Edan quickly began melting away the ice with his fire. "Wake her up." He ordered.

Anna reached out to wake Elsa up, but a cold chill brought her hand back.

Edan ignited his wingblades and cut through a wall of ice forming around them. "Wake the others, I'll cover you." Edan said diving for Elsa. He dodged a spike that grew out of a patch of ice. He sliced through a set of tall spikes and ended up landing in the bed next to Elsa. "WAKE UP!" He screamed in her ear.

Elsa jumped into the air and screamed in surprise. The ice stopped growing and the spikes quickly retracted.

Elsa landed back on her bed and began breathing heavily.

All the others were now wide awake and staring at Elsa. She looked around frantically until she found Anna. As soon as her eyes locked with Anna's, Elsa's eyes began to tear up, and Elsa began to sob.

Edan raised an eyebrow, while all the others all shared confused looks.

"I think we should give them a minute." Merida said heading towards the door.

Rapunzel, Jack, Hiccup, and Edan all walked over to the door.

"Edan." Elsa said. "Please, stay."

Edan raised an eyebrow. "Uh...sure."

He moved over to the stool that was now covered in frost. He dusted the frost off the stool and sat down on top of it.

Anna moved over beside Elsa and sat down next to her. "What happened?"

"I had a dream, a very bad dream." Elsa said. Even the thought sent a chill up her spine. "It...I..." Elsa found her mouth go dry quickly. "I'm not sure I can even explain it."

"Can you try?" Edan asked.

Elsa took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "Th...there was a...a...sort of...dark shape...and it...it had red eyes. It...it was covered...in...in...in blood."

Anna put a hand on her sister's shoulder, and tried to calm her down.

"It...it had giant claws...covered in blood." Tears began streaming from her eyes. "And at its feet...were bodies." Elsa looked up and met Edan's eyes. "Your body...Merida's body."

Tears began pouring out of her eyes.

"Jack's body...Hiccup's body...Rapunzel's body...and...and...Anna..." She couldn't even finish.

"My body?" Anna asked.

Elsa nodded and wiped away a tear, she leaned against her sister's shoulder.

"Elsa, in the end it's just a dream." Edan said. "You're stressed; you need a break from training."

"But it wasn't just a dream, it was so real." Elsa said as she rubbed her eye.

"Dreams cant harm you Elsa, only reality." Edan stood up from the stool and turned to leave.

"Edan, it...it wasn't just a dream."

Edan stopped. "Nothing is ever just a dream." He whispered. "I'll get in touch with Sandy and ask if he can help."

Elsa sighed in relief.

"Try and get some rest." Anna said stroking her sister's platinum blonde hair.

Rapunzel slid down just under a steel blade. She then sweeped her leg against her opponent's knocking Hiccup to the ground.

She then placed her foot on top of his chest and pointed the tip of her blade at his neck.

"Nice kick." Merida commented.

Rapunzel stepped back and held out her hand for Hiccup. She helped him to his feet; they walked over to the side and grabbed bottles of water.

Anna came up onto the deck wearing her armor and had her shield.

"Hey Anna." Hiccup said with a smile.

Anna groaned and sat down on top of a barrel. "Hey." She said with no enthusiasm.

"Someone doesn't sound too happy." Rapunzel said as she sheathed her sword and walked over to the others.

"Elsa's nightmares are getting worse, I didn't sleep at all." Anna fought to keep her eyes open, but they quickly fell and Anna's head soon rested on a barrel.

Cold water was splashed on her face and Anna's eyes snapped wide open. "I'M AWAKE!" She yelled.

Merida dropped the bucket and crossed her arms. "I say we help her."

"How?"

"I know someone who might know how to help."

"Who?" Hiccup questioned.

"An old witch who lives near Dunbroch, she should be able to help us."

"I don't like getting involved with witchcraft, and neither does Edan." Rapunzel said.

"So we won't tell him, and you can stay here and cover for us." Merida suggested.

"I don't know..." Anna said. "Edan won't be happy when he finds out we went behind his back."

"It'll be fine, what's the worse he could do?"

"Melt us until they're nothing left." Hiccup said with a raised eyebrow. "But since you guys will need a way of getting there, I'll go."

"Great, I'll go get Elsa." Anna said running towards the stairs that led below deck.

"You really think we can trust this witch?" Hiccup asked Merida.

"Well, she turned my mom into a bear, almost killed me with a bunch of floating knives, and she's crazy...so yeah, I think we'll be fine."

Merida, Anna, and Elsa all hoped on the back of Toothless. Hiccup clipped his feet into the gears and changed them so the tail wing spread.

Toothless spread his wings, and with one quick flap of his wings, he was in the air.

Rapunzel watched as the black dragon soon disappeared behind the clouds.

"I hope you guys know what you're doing."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"...how about now?"

"No Anna."

"...now?"

"NO!"

"... ... ...now?"

"ANNA, SHUT UP!"

Toothless glided over the green plains of Scotland until he reached the edge of a forest. Merida was the first one off.

She was already beginning to enter when Elsa finally got off of Toothless' back.

"Are we there yet?"

Merida turned away from the forest and walked straight towards Anna. "YES ANNA, WE'RE HERE!" She yelled in Anna's ear.

"Okay okay." Anna said. "Calm down."

"Arg." Merida stomped back to the entrance of the forest and leaned up against a tree.

Hiccup patted Toothless on the head. "Wait here buddy." He said.

The dragon nodded and walked over to a large flat rock where he began to sleep.

Elsa looked between the others. "Um...what exactly are we doing here?"

"We're here to help you with the nightmares you've been having." Answered Anna.

Merida took a few steps forwards and viewed her surroundings. "It's this way." She said pointing in the direction they were now heading.

"What is?"Elsa asked.

"The witch's home."

"I didn't agree to be checked out by a witch!"

"Oh come on Elsa, how different can it be from Sandy."

"Anna, when we get out of this, you and I are going to have a serious talk."

The four teens walked through the dense forest for about half an hour, until they came to a small wooden shack.

"Wait here." Merida said in a whisper.

She walked forwards towards hut and stopped at the door.

She knocked three times and waited for the door to open.

Hiccup, Anna, and Elsa watched from a small distance away. They saw the door open and Merida walked inside.

The door quickly closed behind.

"If she doesn't come out in the next minute, I'm going in there." Hiccup said taking his fire sword off of his belt.

A few seconds later, Merida reappeared in the doorway and beckoned for the others to follow.

They reluctantly followed Merida into the house. There were wooden carvings of bears everywhere and there were strange items scattered around the room.

"Hello." A frail old woman said. "I see the princess still hasn't learned her lesson about playing with magic yet."

"I have actually." Merida said. "But we still need your help."

"Ah I can see, it must be him that needs help." The witch said pointing at Hiccup.

"Uh...uh...what?" Hiccup stuttered.

"Ah yes, all frail and bone. Absolutely no muscle, but I must say that's quite the armor you have." The witch said while walking around Hiccup and inspected him.

"He's not why we're here, she is." Merida pointed at Elsa, who was now shocked.

"Wait what?"

"She's been having these strange nightmares."Merida continued. "She also doesn't like to think they affect her." She whispered.

"Ah right. Well then come here dear." With one quick clap of her hands, a wooden table was cleared. "Lay down."

Elsa stood still and eyed the witch.

"Oh come on Elsa." Anna said giving Elsa a small push.

Elsa bit her lip and slowly got up onto the table and lay down.

"Now, let's see what kind of dreams you're talking about."

"Rapunzel."

"Uh oh."

"Rapunzel."

Rapunzel quickly ran over to her dresser, grabbed a book, then dived into her bed.

She made it just in time, before the door opened and Edan walked in. "Where are the others."

"Others?" Rapunzel asked raising an eyebrow in an attempt to be as convincing as possible.

"Hiccup, Anna, Elsa, and Merida are nowhere on the ship. Do you know where they went?" He asked.

Jack soon came up beside Edan. "They aren't anywhere on the ship, ED has no idea where they went, and Toothlees is gone."

Edan sighed; he then slowly turned to look Rapunzel in the eyes.

"Where did they go?" He asked sternly.

"Uh...what are you talking about?" Rapunzel said nervously.

"Tell me where they went...and I won't tell Anna it was you who accidently cut the snowman's head off."

"Um...I...they...I don't know..."She blankly stated. "I've...been reading..."

"Do you really want an angry Anna and Elsa?" Edan asked.

Jack was watching the whole thing, and he was holding in his laughter.

Rapunzel finally lost it. "Okay okay okay, they went to go see a witch."

Edan's wing blade stabbed into the wooden floor, Rapunzel didn't even see it ignite. "Where...where is this witch." Edan said with anger in his eyes.

"Ah, quite the little party going on up there." The witch commented to Elsa's annoyance.

"Have you even begun looking into my mind yet?" Elsa asked.

"Oh...uh...of course I have." The witch stuttered. "You just don't feel it."

"Right." Elsa said, she rolled her eyes and looked to Merida. "I swear if this is just a waste of time..."

"It's not, she's a real witch. She turned my mum into a bear." Merida quickly said.

"Wait wait wait." Anna said. "If she turned your mum into a bear, then why are we having her look at Elsa?"

"Don't worry. I asked for it." Merida said, thinking back to the event.

"Right."

Elsa turned to her attention back to the witch, who had her hands on the sides of her head. "Okay, here we go." She said.

Elsa's eyes went wide then everything went dark.

Elsa stood alone, in an empty dark space. She looked around and saw nothing.

"About time."

She turned to see a young boy with white hair, gray clothes, and had pale skin. "I was waiting for the next time you fell asleep, then I could talk to you."

The boy looked to be around nine or ten.

"Uh...hi." Elsa said with a small wave to the boy.

"Are you scared Elsa?" The boy asked. "Scared of your powers."

Elsa went silent.

"I can help you control them, so you won't hurt anybody."

"H...How." Elsa stuttered.

"Just release all control of your emotions and powers to me, and I will help guide you."

Elsa stood still for a moment and flinched when the boy held out his hand. "Take it." He said. "And let me guide you."

Elsa reached out slowly and took the boys hand.

"Good." The boy said with a devilish smile. "Now, shall we begin?"

Anna paced back and forth beside the table where Elsa's body was in what the witch called 'a dream state'.

Elsa's shot wide open.

"Elsa, are you okay?" Anna asked her.

Elsa didn't respond. She moved up into a sitting position and looked to the witch. "Thank you, I have finally embraced what I have feared most of all." She said, her voice was emotionless.

"Um...uh, you're welcome." The witch said in confusion.

"Wait, what did you fear most of all?" Hiccup asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Killing."

The room went dead quiet and the room's temperature rapidly dropped.

"Anna." Elsa said.

Anna was shaking, but she was still able to speak. "Yeah?"

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

Edan landed on the edge of the woods, his wings still ignited.

The Vengeance remained hovering in the air. A rope dropped from the side and Jack and Rapunzel rappelled down to the ground.

Toothless' ears perked up, and he looked to Edan. He ran over to him and made gurgling noise.

"Hey buddy." Edan said scratching Toothless' chin. "Can you help us find the others?"

Toothless nodded and began running into the woods. Edan began following Toothless, but he soon stopped.

"What is it?" Jack asked from behind.

Edan slowly lifted his hand and pointed his finger to the treetops in the distance.

They were glowing bright blue with magic, and storm clouds were moving overhead.

"That can't be good."

Elsa's eyes glowed bright blue, blue icy magic swirled around her hands, and ice began spreading out from her body.

"Elsa calm down, what's wrong?" Anna asked her, as she started backing away.

"Nothing's wrong dear sister." She smiled. "Everything is absolutely perfect."

Ice spread out across the room.

"Dear, any damage to my home and you will pay for it." The old witch said.

Elsa's turned to the witch, her eyes were pale, and her hands were glowing blue. "That's the least of your worries now."

A wall of ice built up from the floor and pushed the witch back. It pushed the witch back against the wall. "What do you think you're doing, this is my house!"

Elsa gave a dark laugh. "I don't care." She pushed the witch against the wall with the ice and then formed the ice into a cage.

"There, all done."

She then turned back to Anna, Hiccup, and Merida. "Your turn."

Anna pulled up her shield in front of her body, just in time to block a wave of ice magic. The force of the blast however, was strong enough to send her flying through the wooden walls.

She landed on the hard ground. Anna groaned in pain and looked to the opening in the wall.

Merida and Hiccup ran through it and ran to her side. "You okay?" Hiccup asked offering his hand to help Anna to her feet. She took it. "I'm okay, but what in the world has happened to Elsa?" She asked.

"I don't know."Merida said.

Icicles began to grow out of the ground all around the house. Anna raised her shield, Hiccup ignited his fire sword, and Merida loaded her bow.

The form of Elsa walked through the opening in the wall, but it wasn't Elsa. It had all her distinct features, except she was made of pure ice. Ice built up along its arms into swords.

The creature, ice sculpture, whatever it was, started walking towards the three teens. It crossed its sword arms into a x. The ice creature walked until it was in reach of the three teens, it then slashed at Anna with one its arm blades.

The blade was blocked by Hiccup's sword, and the ice creature was sent back by Anna's shield which she had slammed into the creature with.

The creature was pushed back only slightly; ice claws grew from its feet and dug into the ground. The creature slowly regained its balance and charged at Anna. It stabbed at Anna with one of the arm blades, but the blade was blocked by the shield.

The shield was quickly knocked to the side, and Anna was kicked to the ground.

An arrow lodged into the back of the ice creature's head. It stood back up and turned to Merida, who was aiming a second arrow at the creature. She let it fly and the arrow plunged into the creature's eye. It didn't react to the arrow at first, but it soon grabbed the arrow in its eye and yanked it out.

Ice soon built up around the broken eye and formed into another perfect one.

The creature stared at the three teens and bent backwards. It let out a loud shriek that sounded nothing like a human.

"What was that?"

Edan stopped and listened. He heard a strange shrieking noise coming deep within the forest.

"Trouble."

Anna was sent flying into a tree. She slid down it and landed on the ground. She went to stand back up, but she was sent back into the tree by Hiccup's flying body.

"Ow." Anna winced in pain as Hiccup rolled off of her.

"Sorry." Hiccup said as he helped pull Anna to her feet.

Anna was back up on her feet, but she quickly fell back on the ground when Merida slammed into her.

The ice creature stepped towards the three teens, its arm blades at the ready.

It took one step towards the teens, then stopped. Its head dropped slightly, and the creature remained motionless.

"Um...okay." Anna slowly got back up onto her feet and walked over to the ice creature. "Did it just..."

The creature quickly lifted its hand and grabbed Anna by the neck. "Nevermind."

She was thrown back to the others. She laid on the ground for a moment. "Okay, maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

"You think." Hiccup said. He ignited his fire sword and waved it slowly. The ice creature followed the blazing light as it moved in a circle.

Anna kicked up her shield off the ground and threw it at the ice creature. It lodged into its shoulder and the ice cracked.

Anna ran up and jumped over the creature; she pulled the shield from the creature's shoulder, and landed a few feet away. She was pulled back by her shirt. She landed on the ground right next the creature.

"Um...hi." Anna said sheepishly.

The creature opened its mouth revealing sharp icy fangs. It lunged downward towards Anna.

Anna closed her eyes and waited for the attack to come, but it never did.

She opened them to see Edan with his orange wing blades blocking the ice creature's arms.

"Now, magic ice being...thingy." Edan began. "That is no way to treat a princess."

He pulled the ice creatures arms away with his wing blades, and kicked the creature's leg. He instantly regretted it when a sharp pain overcame his toe. He let out a yelp of pain. "ARG!"

Edan jumped back away from the ice creature and gripped his toe. "What is that thing made out of?!" He yelled out to the others.

"Ice." Anna answered as she made her way back over to the others.

"Where's Elsa?" Edan asked.

"She's still inside the house."

Edan looked around the ice creature and saw that the small wooden house was now covered in ice. "What in the world." He mumbled.

"Elsa did that." Hiccup said walking over to Edan.

"Elsa?"

"Yeah, she flipped out and sent us all flying out of the house, and then she made that." Hiccup pointed at the ice creature, who was now heading back to the opening in the house.

"It's a guardian." Edan said, finally understanding what was going on.

"What?" Anna raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's defending Elsa. That's what it was made for."

Anna gripped her shield tighter and lifted it. "What do we do?"

"We cut our way to the source." Edan said, igniting his wing blades.

Jack and Rapunzel soon came up behind the others and readied their weapons.

The ice creature paid no attention to the teens; instead it walked back to the opening in the wall of the house. It then turned back to the teens, and waited.

A blue light shone from inside the house. Soon, three more ice creatures stepped out of the hole in the wall and stood side by side with the first one.

They all had long arm blades and they were all made of pure ice.

"We have to get to Elsa." Edan said. "You guys deal with the ice...thingies."

"Thingies?" Jack said with a smirk.

"Do you have a better name for them?"

"Yeah, how about...ice warriors, or maybe sentient ice beings...something that doesn't end in thingies."

Edan rolled his eyes. "Just distract them...okay."

"Fine." Jack sent a bolt of ice one of the ice creatures. It had no effect on it, but they all began moving towards them.

Edan charged at one and cut through the arm blade. His blade melted right through it, all that was left was a small puddle.

Ice began to build up the arm and replaced where the original arm was. The ice creature brought the blade back and then took a long swing at Edan.

The blade scraped the tip of Edan's nose and made a small scratch, but besides that, the blade completely missed its mark.

Edan jumped forward and tackled the creature to the ground. He stabbed his blade into the chest and it melted right through.

He backed away and looked to the others.

Hiccup and Toothless were tackling one, Merida and Anna were bashing heads against another, and Jack and Rapunzel were dancing around the last one dodging its attacks.

Edan saw his opening and ran to the opening in the house. He jumped inside and instantly regretted it.

The room was extremely cold, even by Edan's standards, and he was warm all the time.

The entire room was blue with ice and snow, all the shop items were pushed off to the side, and at the centre of the room...was Elsa.

She was no longer wearing her simple dress, instead she was wearing a light blue coloured dress, and it looked to be woven together by ice. She had a crown made of ice on her head, two large icicles rested on each side of her, and her normal coloured eyes were now darker than usual.

"Um...Elsa."

"Elsa." She repeated as if the name was foreign. "Who is this Elsa you speak of?"

"It's you, or it was you, is it still you?" Edan stuttered. He was very confused.

"Elsa? I am not Elsa."

"Then who are you?"

Elsa smiled. "I am...the Snow Queen."

**Hi guys, I bet your all wondering why I haven't been posting. Yeah, well...I have no explanation. But at long last, here is this chapter.**

**As always review, and I am always willing to take future ideas and use them. **

**So, now I say this. **

**Bye :)**


	20. Elsa's Grand Return

The words hot Edan hard, or maybe it was the large ice chunk Elsa had made and sent flying at him. None the less, it hit him hard.

He was sent back against the wall.

The ice chunk morphed so it stuck to the wall and trapped Edan.

The ice covered all of his body, except for his head, his feet, and his hands.

Elsa, or the Snow Queen as she now called herself, walked towards Edan until she was directly in front of him. "Well well well."

"That last one was a very deep well." Edan said with a smirk.

Elsa gave a small laugh and lifted her hand until it was touching Edan's face.

"You're quite special. You...you have power. Ten times the power this 'Elsa' has." She stepped back. "You can't save her you know."

"Tell me who you are first." Edan said.

"I am merely, an idea. But what comes after the idea, is power."

Edan clenched his hand into a fist.

Elsa continued. "If you must know who I really am, then very well. I am...the Jester."

Edan raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"The Jester." Elsa continued with a smile. "I have the power to reach into people's minds and eventually...take over."

Edan began to struggle against the ice that was holding him against the wall.

"The Snow Queen is merely an idea in poor Elsa's mind. An idea of what she could become."

Elsa turned away from Edan and began walking towards the centre of the room. "At first I sought to take over you, all grand and powerful. But then I saw poor little Elsa." Elsa turned back to Edan. "She has ten times the power you could only hope to gain."

Edan struggled against the ice.

"There is no hope for your team...son of Zather." Elsa said as she walked towards him. She placed a hand on each side of Edan's head. "You are mine now."

Edan's eyes went wide, and everything went black.

Edan slowly began to regain conscience but instead of waking up in the frozen house, he was in a dark empty space.

"Welcome."

Edan turned to see a small boy. Elsa stood behind him; she looked to be in a dazed state.

"Elsa!" Edan called to her.

She did not respond.

"She can't hear you." The boy said. "She is sleeping now."

Edan went to ignite his blades, but they wouldn't come. He flicked his arms outward, but the wings wouldn't come.

He heard a chilling laugh come from the boy. "You silly boy, you're in my domain now, your powers are useless here."

Edan rushed towards the boy, but a wall of ice quickly stopped him. The ice quickly trapped him in a cage, one he could not escape from.

Anna bashed an ice creature in the face with the side of her shield, completely cracking it. A sharp blade then cut right through the torso of the creature.

Anna and Rapunzel slowly lowered their weapons as the creature stopped moving and remained in broken pieces on the ground.

The others slowly broke apart the ice creatures and regrouped not too far away from the house.

"Well, that wasn't too bad." Hiccup said putting the hilt of his sword on his belt.

A loud crack could be heard from inside the house. A bright blue light shone through the hole in the house.

The teens readied themselves, but none of their training could prepare them for what they were about to face.

A large snowy foot stepped through the hole in the wall. Soon the whole creature had emerged into the clearing. It was made of snow, it had shinning blue eyes, icicles for teeth, icicle claws, and it stood about 11 feet high.

_RRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR_

All of the teen's eyes went wide with horror.

"What is that?" Anna asked as she quickly pulled her shield off her back.

"That is uh...it's uh...uh..." Jack was speechless.

"A Marshmallow."

Anna, Merida, Jack, and Hiccup all looked across to Rapunzel.

"What?" Rapunzel asked. "It looks like a big fluffy marshmallow."

"Rapunzel." Hiccup said. "That looks nothing like a marshmallow."

"Well, we could call it that."

The teen's conversation was interrupted by Marshmallow's loud roar. Large icicles began growing out of its back.

Marshmallow charged at the teens with his bared teeth. He flailed his claws around wildly; the teen's manoeuvred around the snow beast's attacks.

Rapunzel chopped it's the part where his leg connected to his body, but the snow that had been cut away instantly returned.

"Oh." Was all Rapunzel could say, before she was backhanded into a tree.

"RAPUNZEL!" Anna called to her, but Rapunzel's motionless form stayed still on the ground.

Hiccup reignited his sword and waved it at the snow beast. "BACK." He yelled at the beast. "STAY BACK."

Hiccup was swatted away. He hit landed face first into a tree, and then he fell to the ground on his back.

Edan watched in horror from inside the icy cage, as his friends battled against the giant snow monster. They were all thrown aside or beat into the ground.

"How does it feel?" The Jester's voice was cold and dark. "To know that all of your team members will dead, at my hand."

Edan clenched his hand into a fist.

"And there is nothing you can do to stop me."

It was then that Edan's eye went wide. "ELSA!" He called to her. "Listen to me."

"She can't." The Jester said, but Edan continued.

"You're stronger than this. You can control your powers without a guide. You can beat Jester's control over you."

"Pathetic." The Jester walked over to the cage and placed his small hand on one of the bars. "Do you really think she has the strength to beat me?"

"I don't think." Edan is with confidence. "I know."

The sheepish form of Elsa began to sway slightly. She then dropped down onto the invisible floor.

The Jester looked back and saw this, his eyes quickly filled with fear. "No."

The black space began changing colour from black to icy blue.

"NO!" The Jester screamed.

Edan smiled as he looked around and saw the ice move around and form carvings.

"Fine, if I can't have you..." The Jester turned to Edan. "Then you can watch your friend die."

The Jester pulled a large axe out of thin air that should have been too big for him to lift. He began to bring it down, but the back was quickly frozen to the ground.

He tried freeing the axe, but the ice held it down.

"No more."

The Jester turned to see Elsa.

Her eyes were bright blue and filled with rage. Snow swirled around her in the form of a tornado.

"I am not yours to control." She stated.

The Jester quivered and began to slowly back away. "Now Elsa." He tried to reason. "All I was trying to do was help you. You know that right?"

Elsa walked straight towards Jester until he was cornered by an invisible wall. "Of course I do." She said.

Jester let out a sigh of relief. "Good because I thought..."

"Leave."

Jester was at a loss for words. "I'm sorry?"

"Leave my mind, and leave my friends and I alone." Elsa stated.

"Of...of course..."

Jester slowly started walking away, but stopped. "You know, I was always fond of a good fight." Dark energy came out of nowhere and began to cover all of Jester.

Elsa raised her hands in a defense.

The dark energy soon exploded and all that was left was a suit of black and dark, dark purple. Its hands were glowing purple and there was a small opening in the mask where the head should have been, but there was no head.

"Now." The voice of Jester came through the armor. "Are you scared?"

"Of you, no." Elsa said. She sent a flurry of ice and snow at the Jester, but the small ice chunks either bounced off the armor or missed.

Dark purple energy formed around Jester's hands. Jester sent to rays of dark energy at Elsa. They ripped through the sleeves of her shirt, her leggings, and it shredded small bits of her pale skin. Blood began to drip off of her and down onto the invisible blue ground.

"Stand down Princess. You are no match for my power, especially here in my domain."

Elsa slowly stood back up. Her whole body was shaking and she felt weak. She looked around and quickly realized something. "But we're not in your domain." She said quietly.

"What was that?" Jester asked as he slowly began walking towards Elsa.

"This is not your domain."

Ice spread across the invisible floor. "It's mine."

Ice pillars began jumping out of the ground all around Jester. One came up and knocked him in the face. Another came up behind him and smashed into his back.

"ARG." Jester groaned in pain as he got off of the icy floor.

"I told you to leave." Elsa said in a cold voice. "You should have listened."

Sharp icicles grew up all around Jester, trapping him.

Elsa stood not too far away. Soon thousands of icicles grew up out of the ground and began to float in midair. They floated around aimlessly, but the sharp end quickly turned in Jester's direction.

"No." Jester backed up into a wall made purely of ice.

The icicles soon rained down on Jester, his armor was dented, cut, scratched, or destroyed in different places.

Icicles rained down on Jester for about a minute, and then they stopped.

It took all his strength for the Jester to look up at Elsa. She was standing directly in front of him.

"Do you know what happens when ice strikes the heart?"

Jester tilted his head, but soon looked down.

An icicle had struck through the armor where the heart would be.

Jester leaned back against the wall and slid down it until he was seated on the icy floor. The icicle was still there. Ice began creeping up from the icicle over the armor.

"No."

"I'm sorry it had to come to this." Elsa said, she really did feel sorry she had to do this.

"NO!"

"I gave you a chance, you should have taken it."

Elsa could have sworn she saw a tear, right before Jester screeched...

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Elsa watched as Jester's armor slowly froze over until he was made purely of ice.

Elsa took a step back.

Everything began to go fuzzy, her vision clouded over until everything went black.

Anna jumped onto the back of Marshmallow and dug her shield into his back. She then took out her shield and began bashing it against his back. She was picked up by a giant snowy hand and thrown onto the ground.

Marshmallow towered over her. He looked down at her, his sharp icicle teeth bared.

_RRROO-_

The roar was quickly cut off. Anna raised an eyebrow.

She then noticed the orange light coming from Marshmallow's chest. A wing blade broke through the chest and melted the snow and ice around it.

Anna rolled away as Marshmallow's lifeless corpse fell to the ground.

Edan pulled his wing blade out of the back of Marshmallow and looked to Anna.

Elsa soon appeared from behind Edan. Anna rushed into Elsa's arms, Elsa quickly returned the hug.

"I was so worried about you." Anna said through the tears that were forming in her eyes.

Edan smiled as the two sisters reunited.

"HEY!"

Edan turned to see an old lady covered in snow walking towards him at a fast pace. "You've got a lot of explaining to do little miss!" She said to Elsa.

Edan raised an eyebrow and looked over to Merida, who was brushing snow out of her skirt. "Is there something you guys wanna tell me?"

After explaining to the witch what had happened...and cleaning up the ice...and paying for the damages...the teens made their way back to the ship.

Once on the deck Edan turned to Anna, Rapunzel, Elsa, Hiccup, and Merida. "What you guys did was stupid."

"Hey, all we wanted to do was help." Merida shot back.

"Your intentions were right, but how you went about them was wrong."

"Hey to be fair, we did stop the Jester." Anna pointed out.

"And it nearly cost you your lives."

"Yeah, but...but..." Merida stuttered, but she eventually just gave up.

"Exactly." Edan turned away and headed towards the flight deck. A small smirk grew at the corner of his mouth. "But in the end...you guys did good."

He then turned back and headed into the cabin that was the flight deck.

Anna turned to Elsa and the others. "Well, at least he didn't-ARG!"

"What, burn u-AAHHHH!"

The witch waltzed around her newly decorated house listening to a flute that was playing itself.

"Ah quite the tune you got going on."

The witch turned to see a boy in black, he had black hair and his skin was pale. He looked to be around the age of the teens she had met earlier. His face was concealed in the shadow.

"I don't need another troublemaker messing up my house. Get out. Get out." The witch said.

The boy didn't move. "All I'm here for is a little information, about a special little girl."

"Well sir, you've come to the wrong place."

"No, I think I'm exactly where I should be." The lights in the room quickly went out. "Tell me about a special...Snow Queen."

The witch raised an eyebrow. "If I were you I wouldn't worry about going after her."

"And why not?" The boy asked.

"Because..." The witch turned to face the boy. "She is one of the most powerful sorceresses that I have ever seen."

"Really?"

The witch groaned. "Yes really. Now could you please go and leave me too..." She had only turned her back for a second. And in that second, the boy was gone.

**Wow what a great chapter. **

**To hcsp1, I'm still debating whether or not to make Jester apart of Jet's team.**

**To the Guest that reviewed, I don't think I ruined the story. I'm not the biggest fan of Jelsa, but I'm still going to do it...eventually. Plus they're all just friends right now. Nothing more, nothing less. **

**To all others that reviewed, thanks.**

**As always I'm open to any future ideas (I actually just set up a suggestion board at my house where I take all the suggestions and put them there) and I am willing to answer any questions...as long as it doesn't spoil the story.**

**Well, gotta go sleep as it is almost midnight. So see you all later.**

**Bye :)**


	21. Author note

**So uh...I have some very very VERY, bad news. I have no idea what too write. I need your guy's help. PM me as soon as possible with an idea of what to do.**

**Okay, truth be told, I have some ideas already, but I need them for later in the story. Your help will be greatly appreciated.**

**And don't worry if you don't see your idea right away, who knows, it will probably pop up eventually.**

**Bye **


	22. Bonds are Formed

The Sun reflected off the ocean blue water as the Vengeance rocked against the small waves.

It was close to lunch time and Elsa was currently in the deck with a sandwich on her plate. She had just taken a bite out of it when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to find none there.

She turned back around and continued eating. She felt another tap.

This time she dropped her plate and rolled forwards. She turned and sent icy magic in the general direction.

Jack made a small ice shield with his staff, and then dropped out of the air and landed on the deck.

"Jack, I'm so sorry." Elsa quickly apologized.

"No no, it's fine. No harm done." Jack said waving away the bits of frost in the air.

"No, I could have really hurt you." Elsa said. "What if I froze your heart?"

"Can't freeze something that's already frozen." Jack said with a smile as he glided just above the wood over to Elsa.

Elsa backed away slightly.

"Don't worry, there isn't anything left to freeze." Jack sat down next to her and looked down at Elsa's now dirty sandwich. "Uh, sorry about the sandwich."

Elsa rolled her eyes. She picked the remains and tossed it overboard. "The fish can have it now."

"Speaking of fish." Jack said with a smile.

Anna, Edan, and Hiccup all came up from the cargo hold. They all had a pole with a string attached. Toothless (who was sleeping on the deck) immediately got up from his makeshift bed and made his way over to Hiccup.

"Where are you guys going?" Jack asked.

"Fishing." Anna answered. "Want to come?"

Elsa shook her head. "I stick to land, thank you very much."

"What about you Jack, ever fished before?" Edan asked as he put down a net and readjusted the positioning of where the pole was resting against his shoulder.

"Nah, I think I'll stay here. Look after the ship you know."

Edan nodded. "Alright, we won't be too far away if you guys need us."

Toothless waited for Hiccup, Edan, and Anna to mount up on his saddle, and then he spread his wings and took off into the sky.

Elsa and Jack watched as Toothless soared through the air, did a 180, and landed on a nearby island.

"We could always go watch." Jack suggested.

"Be my guest." Elsa said as she got to her feet. "I'm going to get another sandwich."

Toothless only remained in the air for around 20 minutes before he landed again on a nearby island. He hovered just above the ground for a moment then dropped down onto a beach.

Edan helped Anna off the saddle while Hiccup unhooked his feet from the clips.

Edan picked up his fishing rod and a small box. He put the box down next to him sat down on the warm sand. Anna sat next to him and handed the hook on her rod over to him.

"Load it up." She said.

Edan laughed as he took the hook and opened the box. It was filled with dark earth and worms.

He picked one up and impaled it on the hook.

"You are ready to fish, milady." Edan said as he bowed and gave back the hook. Anna burst out laughing.

She took the hook when she finally stopped laughing. She pulled back on the rod and held the string with her index finger. She threw the rod forward and let the string go, sending the hook flying a few feet, before it landed in the water.

"And now we wait." Edan said.

_5 minutes later._

"I'm board." Anna complained.

Edan raised an eyebrow. He and Hiccup had also thrown their lines out and were now waiting alongside Anna.

"It takes patience to fish Anna." Edan said. "You sure you wanna keep going."

"I want fish for dinner, so we're going to get it."

Edan rolled his eyes.

"Isn't there an easier way to do this?"

Edan leaned his head into his hands, but an idea quickly came to him.

He dug the end of his pole into the ground and got too his feet.

"Where are you going?" Hiccup asked.

Edan's wing blade ignited. "Fishing."

Elsa was leaning up against a wall with a book in her hands. It was one of her favourite books, 'The Tales of the Ancients.' It talked a lot about Arendelle and even a bit of the world's history.

She had just reached the sixth chapter when she felt a tap on the shoulder.

"What do you want Jack?" Elsa asked not even bothering to look up from her book.

"Well, if you took your eyes off your boring book for a second..."

Elsa finished the paragraph, and then looked up at Jack. He was holding a ball in one hand and his staff in the other.

"What?" Elsa asked getting slightly annoyed.

"Wanna play a game?"

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Uh, no."

"Too bad." Jack snatched the book out of Elsa's hands and threw it against the wall. He pointed his staff at it and ice immediately froze over it.

"There, no more reading for..."

Elsa jumped on him and tackled him to the ground.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow."

Jack was brought down to the ground with Elsa on top of him. She grabbed his arm and put it behind his back.

"Unfreeze it. NOW!" Elsa said loudly.

Jack quivered in fear. "I...I...I uh...I can't."

Elsa growled. She slowly twisted his arm.

"Ow, I can't. I'm being serious."

Elsa twisted his arm even tighter. Jack let out a high pitched scream of pain.

"What was that?"

Edan raised an eyebrow. "What was what?"

Anna tapped her chin for a moment. "I thought I heard a high pitched girly scream." She said.

"Um...okay." Edan turned his attention away from Anna and back to the water. He was knee deep in the water with his wing blades ignited. He stood still and remained quiet, waiting for his prey.

Then, he saw it.

A small mouth bass passed right at his feet. Its fin brushed against the side of Edan's leg send a chill up his spine.

Edan remained still for a moment longer. Then he plunged his wing blade into the water towards the fish. The blade jabbed into it and speared right through the fish.

He brought the blade up out of the water and smiled at his success. The fish flailed wildly in the blade, but it soon stopped and remained lifeless on the tip.

Edan made his way back to the beach and took the fish off the blade. He laid it down on the sand.

"Not bad." Anna said with a smile.

"Not bad, that thing's huge."

Anna raised an eyebrow and tilted her head slightly.

"Fine, but you still haven't caught anything yet." Edan pointed out.

"Yeah, but when I get one, it's going to be huge."

Edan chuckled for a moment.

Anna glared at him and pushed him backwards into the water.

He fell straight in and disappeared for a second. He came up gasping for air and screaming. "COLD, COLD, COLD!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

Anna raised an eyebrow and stuck her hand in the water. It was in for two seconds before she started losing feeling in her hand. She pulled it back out as Edan came running out of the water and began moving around to warm up.

"What happened to the water?"

_A few minutes earlier on the ship_

Elsa cornered Jack up on the deck. She kicked out his legs from under him and knocked him to the ground.

"Arg." Jack groaned in pain as his back slammed into the wood.

"That's for the book." She kicked him in the side. "That was for being a jerk." Icy magic swirled around her hand. "And this is for everything else."

Jack rolled out of the way of the icy blast, but the blast shot straight into the water.

"Uh oh."

"Uh Edan." Edan was warming himself up by a small fire he had made. "What is it Anna?"

"You might want to see this."

Edan slowly made his way over to where Anna was standing and followed her line of vision to where she was looking. He followed it until he saw ice crawling across the water freezing everything in its path.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Hiccup panicked.

Edan turned to Hiccup. "You and Anna head back to the Vengeance, find out what's going on."

"What are you going to do?" Anna asked.

"Slow that ice down, the nearest island is 500m that way. If it reaches land the entire town will be covered in ice." Edan ignited his wing blades.

"Edan no, there has to be another way besides you diving straight in the middle of that." Anna pleaded as she pointed to the wall of ice.

"I wish." Edan was about to leap into the air, but was quickly stopped. A set of arms wrapped around his waist and held him down. They weren't a sign of restraint but a sign of caring.

"Be careful." He heard Anna's voice directly behind him.

"I will."

Edan jumped into the air and took off into the sky.

"Okay, let's go." Anna turned to Hiccup, who was locking his feet into Toothless' saddle.

Anna jumped on the back and waited for Toothless to launch into the air. He turned towards the ship and dived straight for it.

"WHAT'S GOING ON UP HERE!" Rapunzel shouted as she walked up the stairs and onto the deck.

Elsa and Jack were both at the edge looking over at the water.

"It was Elsa." Jack accused quickly.

"WHAT!"

"She shot ice at me and hit the water instead." Jack explained.

"I did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"GUYS!"

Elsa and Jack turned to Rapunzel. "What did you do?"

Elsa and Jack pointed at the water.

Rapunzel walked pass them and looked over the edge. She saw the water was frozen over around the Vengeance, and that it was spreading outwards in one direction.

"What...did...YOU...DO!"

A loud screech was heard in the air and Toothless dived downward onto the deck. He landed and Anna jumped off. "Jack, what did you do?"

"ME?" Jack asked. "Why do you assume it was me?"

"Because my sister would never do anything so dumb, so stupid, so absolute..."

"Uh Anna."

Anna turned to Elsa who was fumbling over her fingers. "It uh...it was...it...it was...me."

Anna blinked multiple times until she it finally registered in her brain what her sister had told her.

"You?" Anna said. "You froze the water."

Elsa nodded with her head down.

"Oh, well uh...we're screwed."

Edan glided over the water towards the ice. It was approaching quickly towards the island.

"Okay, step one." Edan said to himself. "Stop the ice...step two...think of a next step."

Edan glided until her stopped in front of the ice. He moved upright and raised his hands. Fire erupted from his hands and pushed up against the ice. It stopped it for a moment, but the ice began building up against itself and pushed against the fire.

Edan slowly backed up as the ice began pushing forward.

"Hurry up Anna."

"What do you mean you can't melt it."

Elsa bit her lip.

Merida face palmed. "Why would you freeze something you can't control?"

Elsa shook her head. "I was in the heat of the moment."

Anna leaned back against the siding of the boat. "We need to think of something, Edan needs our help."

Rapunzel paced back and forth for a moment. "I just don't know." She finally said. "How are we supposed to solve a problem, when we don't even know where to begin?"

"We could always start from the beginning." Hiccup suggested.

Anna raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'beginning'?"

"Well, from what I've gathered, Elsa's powers are based off her emotions. So if we know what she was feeling when she made the ice..."

"The exact opposite could melt it." Merida finished.

All eyes turned to Elsa.

"What?" Elsa questioned as she began to feel a little pressured.

"What did you feel when you froze the water?" Anna asked.

"How in the world should I know?"

"You're the only one that should know." Jack mumbled.

"Um...angry...uh...angry...angry..."

Anna face palmed while Rapunzel started slamming her head against a pole.

"Oh...and um, a hint of sadness."

"Okay, I guess you just need to feel...not angry." Anna said slowly.

Edan backed up until he was on the beach to the island. He still had a blast of fire erupting from his hands and holding the ice back as much as possible.

He was growing tired and he was either going to drop his arms or they would fall off.

"Any day now Anna." Edan said to himself.

Townsfolk began to gather in around the beach to watch as the ice slowly approached. Ice began spreading outward from the point Edan was holding back. It spread onto the beach, slowly creeping towards innocent bystanders.

"NO!" Edan extended his flame into a wall that branched out the stop the ice from spreading. But the wall was weak. Ice slowly corrupted the flame and moved through it.  
"No, no, no."

A loud screech pierced the air and a sonic flame blast slammed right into the ice sending shards everywhere.

Toothless landed on the beach and let Elsa, Anna, and Hiccup off. Jack glided downward onto the beach a few seconds later.

"About time." Edan shouted back.

Elsa raised her hand and began concentrating on anything but anger. The ice however remained its course.

"It's not working." She said. "Why isn't it working?"

A pillar of ice broke through the wall of fire and head straight for Elsa. Anna jumped in front and smashed the ice to pieces with her shield.

Another pillar moved towards Jack, put it was destroyed by Toothless.

"What are we going to do, I can't stop it." Elsa began to panic.

Edan pushed up against the ice and held strong. Then an idea occurred to him. "What if we make another wall?" He suggested. "Jack, Elsa. Combine your powers to freeze a wall around the previous ice, they might cancel each other out."

"Might?"

"It's a fifty-fifty chance."

Elsa looked to Jack who nodded.

"Okay."

Edan began dropping the wall slowly. "Get ready."

He jumped into the air and took off straight up.

Jack and Elsa both sent a wave of icy magic at the previous ice. The blasts merged in midair and hit the center point of the ice. The new ice spread out over the previous and encased the original. The new ice went out for miles until it encased every last bit of previous ice.

Edan landed back on the beach and stood in front of the others. "Well." He said. "That happened." He collapsed forwards, but Anna quickly moved to catch him.

Elsa assisted her sister in laying down the tired boy.

"Let's get him back to the ship."

"The ice should melt over time, the mayor of the town understood completely, and I held my own against a giant ice wall. I'd say today was a successful fishing trip."

Anna burst out laughing at Edan's interpretation of the day. "You most certainly summed up the day." Anna said.

Edan smiled.

They had brought him back to the Vengeance and quickly rushed him to his room.

"Guys, do you think Anna and I can talk in private for a moment?" Edan asked the others.

Hiccup and Jack were the first to leave, followed by Rapunzel, then Merida, and finally Elsa.

Anna could have sworn Rapunzel was giving her a look before she left.

After everyone except for Anna had left, Edan got up out of his bed. "We need to talk...about Elsa's powers." Edan started.

"Okay." Anna said slowly.

"She's very powerful, but also very dangerous. She can't melt ice she creates, why?"

Anna shrugged. "She's never been able to do that. She never learned how."

Edan tapped his chin for a moment. "We need to find out how, without that knowledge, she's a danger to us all." Edan turned away from Anna. "First thing in the morning, we head for Arendelle."

Anna was startled at first at the sudden plan but nodded.

"Is that it?" She asked.

"Yeah, you can go if you want."

Anna made her way to the door and had just opened it, but she stopped.

Edan was in the middle of taking his burnt arm bracers off when he felt a set of arms wrap around his waist.

"I'm so glad your okay." Anna said through tears.

Edan smiled. "I know, I am too."

**Hi guys, what's up. So just wanted to say thanks to all the suggestions, I'll defiantly take all o them into account. As well as any new ones.**

**So thanks again, now I say...**

**bye :)**


	23. Author Note 2

**Hey guy**

**Sorry I haven't been posting anything recently. I'm at Orlando Florida, spending time with family at Disney world. **

**Although I have wifi, I won't really be anywhere near my Computer to type. But during the travel time from here to back to my home, I will be able to type up a few chapters. I won't end up posting until around the start of September. **

**I hope you all understand. **

**As always please tell me what you think of previous chapters and by all means tell me some ideas I could use. **

**Alright, see you all later. **

**Oh, here's a challenge. **

**Review or PM your favourite ride and theme park at Orlando Florida if you've been.**

**Now I must go, Elsa and Anna are asking me to build a snowman in Magic Kingdom. **

**Bye :)**


End file.
